Pip Pop!
by kiaara
Summary: Anak-anak jenderal sok ilmiah yang anti praktik perdukunan, melawan penyihir cilik bermental iblis yang terobsesi memperbudak semua orang. Memang perlu usaha ekstra untuk menenangkan kedua kubu yang hobi tawuran, dan Kuroko Tetsuya selalu bertanya mengapa Ia harus terjebak di tengah-tengah sebagai target yang diperebutkan. Chibi!Akashi x Kuroko, GoM x Kuroko. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya, 15 tahun, calon kaisar yang seharusnya bisa jadi raja tiran, pagi itu tampak berkaca-kaca karena sejak tadi malam statusnya telah berubah jadi yatim piatu.

"Kuroko-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?" Kiyoshi Teppei sang perdana menteri menampilkan senyuman ramahnya—dan sedikit merasa silau dengan segala ornamen kamar Kuroko yang kinclong-kinclong bikin sakit mata. "Anda bangun kesiangan."

"Baik-baik saja, Kiyoshi-san," Kuroko menghempaskan selimut dengan jahitan benang emas yang mahalnya bisa dijadikan modal impor beras untuk memenuhi asupan seisi desa. "Mataku tidak bengkak dan aku tidak menangis, jangan menyarankan masker teh pagi ini karena aku bukan tuan putri."

Kiyoshi tersenyum lagi, "Anda salah paham. Saya datang karena pemimpin kelompok penyihir ingin berbicara dengan Anda. Tapi karena tidak bisa datang sendiri, beliau menitipkan surat kepada saya. Saya sudah meletakkan suratnya di nampan sarapan. Jadi saya mohon Yang Mulia bergegas turun."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih," Kuroko mengucek mata, melirik Kiyoshi yang masih berlagak super formal tanpa cela, "Um, Kiyoshi-san ... Apakah aku masih boleh minum susu dari cangkirku?"

Sebuah gelengan tegas dari Kiyoshi menghancurkan hati Kuroko.

"Tidak. Mulai sekarang Anda harus bersikap selayaknya calon raja. Berlatih pedang, menunggang kuda, berburu, membaca buku-buku sastra serta buku-buku pemerintahan—dan saya mohon dengan hormat Kuroko-sama, pensiunkan cangkir susu Anda yang ada kuping kucingnya."

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pip Pop!**

AkaKuro

ChibiWizard!Akashi x CrownPrince!Kuroko, GoM x Kuroko

.

.

.

Dongeng ini juga dimulai pada suatu hari, meskipun tidak ada tambahan keterangan pada abad sekian sebelum masehi. Lantaran para pujangga juga malas mencatat, seperti apa sebenarnya monarki Teiko pernah jadi sangat terhormat.

Membangun peradaban di wilayah kekuasaan yang meliputi 150.345 pulau, diselingi oleh daerah maritim dengan armada laut yang tangguh, dibentengi negara-negara taklukan yang rela mati atas nama kedaulatan, memiliki pulau utama dengan deretan gunung api yang masih aktif hingga subur makmur aman sentosa—sebenarnya cukup aneh kalau negeri ini bisa runtuh di kemudian hari.

Tapi daripada memikirkan apa yang belum terjadi, kondisi sang Putra Mahkota tampak lebih penting mengingat naik turun suasana hatinya sangat menentukan bagaimana Perdana Menteri Kiyoshi Teppei bisa mulai bekerja lagi setelah lelah berduka cita.

Sungguh Kiyoshi khawatir, dengan kepolosan dan muka datarnya yang melegenda, jangan-jangan Putra Mahkota malah akan jadi alat kepentingan bawahan atau jadi bahan intimidasi rakyat.

Kiyoshi, sebagai satu-satunya yang mendapat kehormatan menemani sesembahannya sarapan, berdiri menyambut Kuroko yang baru turun dari tangga. Kuroko yang memang tidak banyak bicara langsung duduk di ujung meja dan tanpa sungkan menggigit roti mentega.

Masa bodoh dengan Kiyoshi—_toh_ dirinyalah yang dapat peran jadi junjungan.

"Ehm," Kiyoshi berdehem, menyindir. "Kuroko-sama."

Kuroko berkedip polos dengan roti masih tergigit menyumpal mulutnya. "Kenapfha—"

"Kuroko-sama, saya mohon perhatikan_ table manner_ Anda saat makan, dan hentikan kebiasaan buruk Anda yang langsung menyomot makanan tanpa meletakkan serbet di pangkuan. Lalu, apakah Anda juga sudah cuci tangan? Itu tidak baik. Mohon mulai dibenahi dari sekarang."

Kuroko tersentil. Ayahnya saja tidak pernah memperhatikan segala detail perilakunya. Ia merasa canggung dengan aturan-aturan Kiyoshi yang kelebihan dosis. Tapi masalahnya, kalau bukan Kiyoshi, siapa lagi yang akan mendampinginya menjalankan negara ini? Cuma Kiyoshi orang dewasa yang menjadi harapannya bergantung, mengingat status mirisnya sebagai remaja tanpa ayah tanpa ibu.

"Aku tahu, Kiyoshi-san."

Pria itu kembali berdeham saat Kuroko tanpa sengaja mendentingkan sendok dengan piring perunggu.

"Kuroko-sama, saya mohon dengan hormat kalau makan jangan sampai bersuara."

"Aku tahu, Kiyoshi-san."

Kuroko jengkel juga. Masalahnya, Ia memang tidak biasa. Diam-diam Kuroko menyesali kebiasaannya yang suka main kabur-kaburan saat guru les kepribadian datang. Sekarang, dituntut ini dan itu, Ia kelelahan menyadari bahwa semua perilakunya akan dinilai oleh Kiyoshi. Kuroko galau menjilat genangan_ caviar_, berpikir negatif jangan-jangan Kiyoshi juga akan memaksanya untuk mau dijodohkan.

Ah, tidak jangan sampai. Pacaran saja Kuroko belum pernah. Bisa apa dirinya saat malam pertama? Jangan-jangan sang istri malah diajak main kelereng alih-alih ditiduri—_ups_, Kuroko mengigatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berpikir porno karena semua_ tag_ untuk adegan begituan adalah R18 sementara dirinya masih jalan 15.

"Oh ya Kiyoshi-san, surat yang dari ketua penyihir tadi—" Kuroko meraih gulungan kertas berpita merah yang terjepit di antara gelas-gelas anggur, "—boleh kubaca sekarang?"

Kiyoshi mengangguk.

Kuroko membuka gulungan kertas tebal mirip buku gambar sambil menerka-nerka apa sekiranya titah ketua penyihir yang sejak jaman nenek moyang selalu jadi panutan keluarga kerajaan. Meskipun tidak pernah bertemu langsung, Kuroko tahu para pendahulu sangat menghormati kaum penyihir yang dianggap memberikan sumbangan besar bagi kejayaan tanah air Teiko. Kalau kaum penyihir sampai dikecewakan, artinya keruntuhan besar akan terjadi.

Tapi ada yang aneh, dan itu cukup membuat Kuroko tertegun lama.

"Kiyoshi-san," panggil Kuroko, "benar yang ini suratnya?"

"Benar," jawab Kiyoshi takzim, "memangnya kenapa, Kuroko-sama?"

Kuroko menatap lembaran itu penuh tanda tanya. "Tapi kenapa isinya ditulis pakai krayon?"

Kiyoshi mengelap mulutnya penuh khidmat, "Oh, itu memang kegemaran beliau. Silakan Anda baca dulu isinya. Dengan apa beliau menulis, saya rasa tidak terlalu penting."

Kuroko menurut. Membaca tulisan warna-warni naik turun, tanpa huruf kapital, dan dengan ukuran besar kecil tidak konsisten khas anak-anak yang tersurat berantakan di atas sana.

.

.

_kepada putra mahkota, maaf saya malas menulis salam._

_saya penguasa penyihir memintamu untuk membuat sebuah upacara besar untuk mengumumkan bahwa, menurut ramalan saya terkait dengan penghitungan bintang jatuh dan berapa kali ayam berkokok tadi pagi, putra mahkota tidak diperbolehkan untuk langsung bertahta sebelum cukup umur dan harus didampingi oleh ketua penyihir YAITU SAYA di mana pun ia berada. ketua kelompok penyihir akan memastikan keselamatan putra mahkota, dan berdasarkan kemampuan saya memprediksi bahaya, mulai malam ini yang menemani putra mahkota tidur adalah saya._

_terima kasih dan diharap anda mau menurut kalau tidak akan saya hajar karena saya selalu benar._

_sekian. maaf tidak bisa bikin _emoticon_. saya bukan orang ramah._

.

.

"Kiyoshi-san," Kuroko dilanda galau setelah membaca surat super sadis itu, "kaum penyihir itu … Bukan kanibal 'kan?" tanyanya.

Kening Kiyoshi melukiskan sepasang sudut siku-siku, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak," Kuroko menatap Kiyoshi dengan gundahnya, "aku takut dimakan sama orang ini."

* * *

Sebuah upacara besar digelar oleh para petinggi sebagai perwujudan dari permintaan penuh intimidasi sang ketua penyihir yang diagung-agungkan oleh berbagai lapisan masyarakat.

Kuroko sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli Ia akan dilantik kapan. Jadi Ia menurut saja saat sang manusia berilmu tinggi—meski disinyalir ilmunya didapat karena adanya koalisi dengan pasukan iblis yang bermarkas di sekitaran Segitiga Bermuda—menyuruhnya dan para bawahan untuk membuat sebuah panggung besar yang bahkan saking lebarnya mengalahkan panggung kampanye.

Cuma buat bikin pengumuman doang, yah sebenarnya Kuroko tahu ini terlalu berlebihan.

Siang itu lumayan terik, tapi berhubung di masa itu belum ada _Line, Path, Facebook_, dan kaum-kaumnya, para penduduk terpaksa berduyun-duyun ke lapangan akbar untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari keluarga kerajaan alih-alih _browsing_ sendiri di rumah sambil tidur jumpalitan.

Kuroko sudah memakai jubah kebesaran yang saking beratnya tidak akan pernah bisa berkibar meskipun ada angin topan. Di depannya, berdiri Izuki Shun sang menteri bidang hubungan masyarakat merangkap seksi acara—tolong jangan bertanya kenapa nama-nama anggota pemerintahan Teiko malah terdengar seperti susunan panitia lomba Agustusan—yang dengan senyum manis membungkam bentrok massa.

"Ehm," suara Izuki biar garing tetap meleleh di telinga. Menteri ganteng masih bujangan itu tersenyum lagi._ Fine then_, orang-orang Teiko memang murah senyum kecuali Kuroko yang datar _everywhere_.

"Hari ini, Putra Mahkota Kuroko Tetsuya akan—"

"Kenapa namanya yang dicebut duluan, dasal bawahan bodoh."

Kuroko bertatapan dengan Izuki sambil berkeringat dingin.

"M-maksud saya, Kepala Klan Penyihir Akashi Seijuurou—"

"Panggil aku Mastel, cudah kubilang dalitadi. Dasal bawahan tidak belguna."

Izuki mulai berpikir ingin mengundurkan diri karena depresi. "I-iya. Maksud saya … Hari ini Master Akashi Seijuurou ketua kelompok penyihir paling elit yang menjadi tonggak kejayaan negeri ini, bersama dengan Putra Mahkota Kuroko Tetsuya akan memberikan pengumuman penting kepada kita semua."

"Nah begitu balu benal."

Nang, ning, nang, ning, nung—para rakyat jelata mulai berbisik-bisik.

Seperti apa Master penerus silsilah keluarga penyihir Akashi yang namanya sudah kondang seantero jagat? Dengar-dengar kemarin kepala keluarga besar Akashi sudah mangkat karena melakukan kesalahan saat bereksperimen. Ramuan berkomposisi jantung semut merah, cangkang bekicot yang khusus diburu dari gurun Sahara dan sebuah komposisi rahasia yang pada suatu hari nanti akan dikenal oleh para buron teroris sebagai inti bom nuklir—meledak menghancurkan tubuhnya, dan menghanguskan seluruh rumah serta pekarangan keluarga Akashi yang seluas taman nasional ditambah kebun raya.

Namun, mengingat kekuasaan klan penyihir begitu absolut, tidak ada yang berani menggosipkan berita buruk itu, apalagi mengangkatnya jadi isu kampanye hitam untuk menggulingkan nama besar klan penyihir yang sekian abad sudah jadi panutan turun-temurun keluarga kerajaan.

"Jadi," Izuki kembali membungkam massa di depan mereka, "saya persilahkan kepada Master Akashi untuk menyampaikan pidatonya."

Sebuah langkah pendek terayun—muncul dari belakang tubuh Kuroko, berpegangan erat pada jubah yang menjuntai. Mata dua warnanya memandang antusias pada massa di depan mereka. Kuroko diam-diam melirik, ekspresi makhluk mini berambut merah itu kini berubah jadi antagonis. Sadar bahwa massa tidak memberikan pandang kepadanya, dan malah sibuk bicara sendiri.

"Mana masternya, kok nggak ada?" rakyat mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Iya, apa tidak mendengar kalau sudah dipanggil Izuki-san—"

Mengetahui ada yang ganjil, Kuroko mengangkat tangan, kemudian bicara datar, "Rakyatku yang kucintai … Maaf, turunkan _view_-nya dikit dong."

Demi mendengar titah sang pangeran tercinta, semua pandangan diturunkan. Begitu sadar ada makhluk chibi setinggi satu meter entah sampai entah tidak yang menggelayut di kaki Kuroko, salah seorang dari mereka langsung menjerit mimisan.

"Kyaa KAWAIII DESUUU … !"

Mata sakti sang bocah langsung menyala. Tak sampai sedetik gadis bercepol yang tadi meneriakinya tumbang jadi korban pertama—disinyalir Ia adalah seorang _lolicon_ level pro—yang langsung kena mantra pembunuh jarak jauh dari Akashi. Sebuah kata legendaris multifungsi yang bahkan sudah dirumuskan Akashi Seijuurou saat belum menerima suntikan imunisasi yang pertama.

Kata yang lebih mujarab dari kutukan _Avada Kedavra_.

"_Pip Pop!_ Aku mau kamu mati cekalang juga. Aku bukan kawai aku ceme, dasal olang belengsek!"

Jelas sudah—sejak dari alam sebelum dunia, niat Akashi Seijuurou sehingga mau dilahirkan jadi manusia hanyalah dua—jadi penakluk semesta, dan jadi seme yang paling perkasa.

"Ada yang mau jadi kolban celanjutnya?"

Semua bungkam. Bagi Akashi hari ini Ia menerima kesialan kuadrat, sudah tidak diperhatikan karena tubuhnya terlalu kecil dan harga dirinya dibiarkan tersengat lantaran diteriaki imut oleh seorang _fangirl _tidak tahu diri. Semua penduduk menelan ludah, tidak mau melihat neraka lebih cepat, semua diam dengan mempertahankan wajah _tolong-jangan-habisi-aku-pendekar_.

"Baguslah kalau kalian cemua cudah mengelti," Akashi menyeringai, pipi gembul bocah berusia lima tahun itu tertarik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya berkilat sadis, "Aku di cini hanya ingin membelitahu pada kalian cemua, Putla Mahkota Kuloko Tetcuya tidak akan naik tahta cebelum usianya 25 tahun. Aku cudah memplediksi bahaya jika apa yang kukatakan dilanggal, akan ada bencana becal di negeli ini dan kalian cemua akan binaca. Dan—"

Akashi menggandeng tangan Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"—caat aku cudah belusia 15 tahun, bola klistalku membelikan petunjuk bahwa yang boleh menikahi Putla Mahkota Kuloko Tetcuya sebelum Ia naik tahta jadi penguaca hanyalah aku. Akachi Ceijuulou."

Seluruh penduduk langsung menghilang dalam ruang dan waktu.

"Aku halap kalian cemua mempelhatikan apa yang aku katakan kalena aku celalu benal. Catu komplain dali kalian belalti kalian cudah kangen nelaka dan aku tidak kebelatan menunjukkannya kepada kalian yang memang cudah ingin mati. Telima kasih."

Izuki dan Kuroko kembali berpandangan.

"Waktu dan tempat caya kembalikan kepada modelatol."

_Dipikir lagi debat_—Izuki maju, dan Kuroko tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan iblis cilik yang kini sudah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Secara penampakan, di mata Kuroko, Akashi sangat lucu. Pipinya gembul menggemaskan, rambutnya merah cerah dan saking halusnya sampai bergoyang kecil ditiup angin. Kaki pendek Akashi terbalut boots mungil setinggi betis, dan Ia pun memakai jubah seperti halnya Kuroko hingga tubuhnya kelihatan separuh tenggelam.

Yang membedakan mereka hanya tatapan—satu _azure_ hangat yang memandang datar, satu rubin membara yang memandang intens seakan ingin menjilati kulit pucat Kuroko sepuas-puasnya.

"Putra Mahkota, giliran Anda," Izuki memperingatkan, membuat Kuroko tersadar. "Jangan buang-buang waktu, saya takut terus-terusan di sini, bocah itu sepertinya hobi mengebiri orang dewasa," bisik sang menteri.

"Iya, Izuki-san," jawab Kuroko. "Selamat siang semuanya. Saya rasa tadi Master Akashi sudah menjelaskan semua yang harus saya lakukan, meskipun sebenarnya saya kaget karena beliau tidak menjelaskan apapun sebelumnya secara pribadi dengan saya. Tapi saya rasa, saya akan sangat durhaka pada leluhur kalau menyepelekan ramalan beliau. Jadi saya—"

Kuroko otomatis bimbang, "—saya akan pertimbangkan lagi tuntutannya untuk menikahi saya. Bukan berarti saya menolak tapi … Saya rasa harus berpikir dulu. Sekali lagi, karena rasanya tidak mungkin saya menikah dengan laki-laki. Terima kasih."

Akashi Seijuurou, 5 tahun, bersumpah sepanjang masa tidak akan pernah melupakan sakitnya pengalaman pertama ditampar patah hati.

* * *

"Tetcuya, aku mau mandi di kamal mandi pelibadimu."

Kuroko yang sedang melepas jubah menoleh, mengamati Akashi di belakangnya dengan bantuan kaca.

Sedikit tertegun bagaimana bocah itu begitu cepat melucuti baju. Akashi berdiri sambil menautkan lengan di depan dada, menunjukkan arogansi yang Kuroko rasa terlalu berlebihan untuk anak seusianya. Handuk lembut berwarna putih terkait di pinggang kecil Akashi. Kuroko tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya handuk Akashi di bagian belakang memiliki rajutan gambar keluarga bebek—imut, tapi kok rasanya kurang cocok untuk seorang master penyihir yang tadi siang sudah berani membunuh orang.

"Mandi saja, Akashi-kun, jangan lupa bersihkan gigimu juga. Tadi kau kebanyakan makan puding cokelat saat makan malam," Kuroko menjawab seraya membuka lemari, ingin menukar baju.

Memang, mulai malam ini Ia punya asuhan baru yang akan menempati kamar tidur bersamanya.

"Kau bisa mandi sendiri 'kan, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menunjuk pintu kuning besar yang menjadi jalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi pribadi yang kolam berendamnya lebih luas dari anak danau Toba.

"Hm. Cabunmu aloma apa, Tetcuya? Aku tidak cuka kalau lamuan susu, cepelti pelempuan."

Kuroko diam, masalahnya semua ramuan mandinya memang berbau susu karena Kuroko maniak susu. Menyusuri tubuh kecil Akashi, Kuroko tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. Dengan tampang sedatar tembok Ia bertanya, "Memangnya kau bisa berenang, Akashi-kun? Aku tidak mau kau tenggelam di dalam. Kolam pemandiannya terlalu dalam untuk tubuhmu."

Akashi menyeringai—dan Kuroko sampai bingung darimana bocah itu bisa berlatih memberi seringaian yang sedemikian horor. "Tentu caja aku tidak akan mandi cendili. Kau temani aku, Tetcuya."

"Tapi aku harus keluar lagi setelah ganti baju, Akashi-kun. Kiyoshi-san memanggilku untuk menemui tamu penting."

Kening bocah bersurai merah itu berkerut, seakan tak suka ada yang lebih berhak atas Kuroko Tetsuya yang dianggapnya telah jadi miliknya. "Ciapa tamu penting yang kau makcud? Apa ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini dalipada Akachi Ceijuulou, Tetcuya?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Kuroko memijit kening karena pening menghadapi bocah di hadapannya yang setiap detik memberinya tatapan _you-are-mine-Kuroko-Tetsuya-mau-kujajah-atau-pilih-mati-muda-terserah_.

"Ada beberapa pangeran yang akan datang menemuiku, mereka semua anak-anak jenderal dari seluruh penjuru mata angin."

NGUING, telinga Akashi berdengung. Demi leluhur penyihir yang sapu terbangnya bisa mengelilingi lingkar bumi lebih cepat dari jet buatan Amerika, Ia tak suka ini.

"Aku tidak membelimu ijin untuk menemui meleka, Tetcuya."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko mendekat, berjongkok di depan Akashi untuk menyamakan tinggi. Dan meraih pundak Akashi yang kini menatapnya dengan teramat posesif, "Kata Kiyoshi-san, aku harus belajar banyak hal untuk bisa memimpin negeri ini. Dan cuma anak-anak jenderal itu yang bisa mengajariku."

"Aku juga bica mengajalimu. Kau mau belajal main apa, Tetcuya?"

"Bukan main, aku harus belajar pedang, berburu, naik kuda, membaca buku—semuanya. Aku rasa Akashi-kun belum pernah belajar semua itu karena masih terlalu muda," jawab Kuroko, sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung perasaan bocah kecil yang kalau ngamuk bisa membahayakan kelangsungan ekosistem semesta. "Aku tidak akan lama, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dengan paksa. "Aku ingin tahu cepelti apa muka-muka olang tak belguna yang belpotenci melebutmu dali aku."

"A-Akashi-kun, tunggu! Jangan keluar dulu kau belum pakai baju!"

Akashi menghentikan langkah. Kuroko bisa melihat ada semburat merah menjalari pipi putih Akashi. Kuroko sedikit geli, dan langsung menyambar sebuah setelan pendek yang tadi sempat dimasukkan Akashi ke dalam lemari.

"Pakai baju dulu, ya."

"Mana, aku bica cendili. Aku bukan anak kecil, Tetcuya."

Terserahlah—Kuroko mulai lelah. Tidak perlu mengecek sendiri akta kelahiran Akashi untuk Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi ini pasti baru saja tobat dari yang namanya ngompol dan minum dot. Bocah yang baru lepas balita sudah berani memerintah putra mahkota. Mungkin kalau bukan Kuroko sangat menghargai paham para leluhurnya, Ia sudah mengusir Akashi sedari tadi dan mengirimnya ke panti asuhan.

Untuk sekian menit Kuroko hanya mengamati, dan lagi-lagi harus merasa geli karena Akashi kesulitan memasang celana.

"Sini kubantu, Akashi-kun."

Tangan Kuroko dihempas kasar oleh tangan kecil Akashi.

"Jangan belani-belani menyentuh milikku cebelum kuijinkan, Tetcuya."

Kuroko tertegun, _milik apa maksudnya? Darimana bocah ini belajar bicara ambigu?_

"Akashi-kun, tapi kau terlalu lama."

"Jangan membantahku, Tetcuya. Kau akan jadi istliku jadi menulutlah pada calon suamimu."

Kuroko ingin membanting semua barang di kamarnya kalau saja tidak ingat Ia tidak boleh_ out of character _apapun yang terjadi. Karena itulah Kuroko diam, dan menunggu sampai Akashi selesai berpakaian.

"Ayo keluar, Tetcuya. Kau membuang-buang waktuku." Lamunan Kuroko digugah oleh suara cempreng Akashi. "Lekaslah, Tetcuya. Aku cudah ingin melihat wajah calon kolban-kolbanku."

* * *

Kuroko menggandeng Akashi turun tangga. Di bawah sana, beberapa kepala warna-warni _plus _Kiyoshi Teppei sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan melingkari meja besar. Ada suara bariton rendah, ada suara mendengung tak peduli, ada suara sopran yang sepertinya kurang pas kalau dimiliki seorang laki-laki, dan suara kunyahan terus menerus. Kuroko tidak pernah bertemu dengan para anak jenderal, tapi usul Kiyoshi yang ingin menjadikan para pemuda itu menjadi guru Kuroko, sepertinya tak bisa dibantah lagi.

"Ah, Yang Mulia sudah turun," sapa Kiyoshi. "Selamat malam, Kuroko-sama."

Kiyoshi berdiri, diikuti para pemuda bermanik aneka warna yang ikut memberikan hormat kepadanya. Kuroko hanya membalas dengan sapaan canggung, tidak biasa mendapatkan tamu segerombolan bangsawan, apalagi semuanya rupawan.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang, langsung menyalami Kuroko dengan semangat. "Saya Kise Ryouta, senang bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota. Dan eh, saya turut berduka cita atas kematian mendiang Yang Mulia Raja."

Dikibasi cemburu—Akashi yang berdiri di samping Kuroko langsung menginjak kaki Kise.

"Eh, aw. Sakit-ssu."

Pandangan Kise jatuh ke bawah. "Ah! Maaf, aku tidak lihat Yang Mulia membawa adik—"

Sekarang satu tendangan kaki kecil menghajar tulang keringnya.

"Aduh! Ke-kenapa Dik aku salah apa-ssu?"

Dan Kuroko langsung menarik Akashi yang sudah berancang-ancang akan menubruk perut Kise dengan kepala.

"Maaf, Kise-kun, Akashi-kun ini memang sedikit hiperaktif."

Akashi tersinggung. Tahu alarm _emergency _mulai berbunyi, Kiyoshi langsung menengahi suasana agar tak jadi ricuh dan berakhir dengan adegan tawuran lempar barang pecah belah. Kiyoshi mempersilahkan Kuroko duduk di samping pemuda lain yang paling tinggi diantara mereka. Dan sapaan hangat manusia yang selalu mengunyah itu langsung dibuyarkan oleh suara cempreng Akashi yang dengan segala keabsolutan tingkat dewa, terang-terangan mengusirnya.

"Aku yang duduk di camping Tetcuya, kau minggil."

Sang titan yang disinyalir bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu tertegun bingung.

"Anak itu bilang apa padaku tadi?" Ia berbisik pada teman di sampingnya yang berkulit gelap. Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan memandang semua orang dengan bosan. Kini manik matanya jatuh pada mata bulat Kuroko yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Hai, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Tetsu?" sapanya.

Semua orang berjengit, kecuali Kuroko yang malah mengangguk semangat. "Namamu siapa kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko langsung memancing kobaran api cemburu di hati kecil Akashi. Ia sudah memanjat kursi di samping Kuroko setelah sukses mengusir Murasakibara yang kini merosot sedih menggelandang miris di atas lantai.

"Aomine Daiki, aku anak Jenderal Aomine yang memegang pertahanan di wilayah Selatan. Kata Kiyoshi-san aku bertugas memberikan pelajaran berburu dan mengajarimu naik kuda, Tetsu."

"Oh, gulu naik kuda," Akashi secara kurang ajar menyela pembicaraan orang dewasa, telunjuk kecilnya terangkat frontal ke muka Aomine, "pantas caja mukanya hitam kucam kayak kuda."

Kuroko langsung meraih pundak Akashi dan menyuruhnya diam dengan isyarat kecil. Selanjutnya pangeran muda itu menatap tamu-tamunya, "Maaf semua, Akashi-kun memang kadang-kadang nakal. Tapi sebenarnya Ia anak yang baik. Ia akan selalu bersamaku, jadi tolong kalian juga menerima Akashi-kun selama nanti menjadi guruku."

_Please_—seme yang masih _straight_ juga tahu kalau pandangan melas ala Kuroko Tetsuya bisa mengguncang dunia.

"Tidak apa-apa-ssu," Kise kembali berkata, kali ini gilirannya merebut perhatian Kuroko yang sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dari Aomine, "oh, ya. Aku putra bungsu Jenderal Kise yang bertanggung jawab di wilayah Barat. Mulai besok aku adalah gurumu main pedang, Kuroko-cchi. Aku berharap kita bisa belajar bersama-sama, ya. Kalau bisa menjadi teman baik aku akan sangat gembira."

Kise yakin ada pandangan posesif dari bocah lima tahun yang kini sedang memaku tubuhnya—sebuah protes non verbal yang bisa membuat Kise ciut seketika. Mengetahui tamunya yang tadi bersemangat disulap Akashi jadi pucat, Kuroko mengangguk saja. Pandangannya teralih pada pemuda lain yang sejak tadi sibuk menaikkan kacamata. Tinggi dan tampan, Kuroko sampai harus mengangkat muka untuk memperhatikan sosok itu secara jelas.

"Hm, ya. Kuroko-sama, aku—"

"Panggil Kuroko saja, aku tidak suka mendengar teman sebaya memanggilku seperti itu."

Sang pemuda berambut hijau mengangguk kecil, kemudian membalas dingin, "Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Guru baca, tulis dan sastra. Dan, Kuroko, bukannya aku membaca riwayat hidupmu, tapi maaf kita tidak sebaya. Aku lebih dewasa darimu, nanodayo."

Nanodayo. Di telinga si kecil Akashi yang maniak permen, yang terbayang hanya merk gula-gula manis asam asin rame rasanya saat mendengar kata-kata ala Midorima.

"Lalu kau?" pandangan Kuroko jatuh pada sosok besar yang jadi korban kebuasan Akashi. "Guru apa?"

Sang pemuda bertubuh besar mengunyah keripik nanasnya.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, panggilnya Atsushi saja, Kuro-chin. Aku guru untuk mengajarimu _table manner_. Jangan dipanggil _Sensei_."

Semua _sweatdropped_. Terutama Akashi yang terang-terangan melempar tatapan menghina, "Ciapa juga yang mau memanggil kamu dengan cebutan Cencei. Makan caja belcecelan cepelti ayam mau jadi gulu tabel menel, tidak punya kledibilitas, cehalusnya jangan belekspektasi telalu tinggi jadi gulu Tetcuya."

Murasakibara memandang Akashi yang duduk di atasnya dengan gaya seorang penguasa. Kaki pendek bersilang, tangan bersidekap, mata menyala tajam. Murasakibara menelan ludah, tahu benar kalau Akashi sedang berusaha memposisikan dirinya sedemikian rupa untuk memperbudak semua orang.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku cepelti itu Atcuchi? Kamu mau aku sihil jadi telong-telongan, ya?"

Semua makhluk di sana menelan ludah. Kecuali Kuroko.

"Ya, semuanya, Akashi-kun memang seorang penyihir dan Ia berhak atas diriku selama negara ini masih begitu bergantung pada tukang sihir, seperti apa yang telah diamanatkan mendiang Otou-san. Jadi—" Kuroko melirik Akashi, "—aku mohon semuanya memperlakukan Akashi-kun dengan baik dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya marah."

Bersama-sama. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara berpikir senada, "Kalau kami sih pasti memperlakukannya dengan baik, masalahnya anak bebal ini bisa tidak membalas dengan bersikap baik kepada kami? Bisa-bisa malah nanti air susu dibalas air tuba."

Kuroko, dengan pandangan memohon, berharap semua menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Bagaimana?" desak Kuroko, "Kalau ada yang keberatan, dengan segala hormat … Aku tidak memaksa untuk tetap mau menjadi guruku."—_daripada korban berjatuhan semakin banyak dan akan membuat Akashi makin beringas untuk melakukan kejahatan genosida_, tapi Kuroko tidak bernyali untuk menambahkan kalimat yang terakhir itu karena tidak ingin melukai perasaan Akashi.

Kise memandang Aomine, Aomine memandang Midorima, Midorima memandang Murasakibara, Murasakibara memandang Kiyoshi, dan Kiyoshi memandang cicak-cicak di dinding.

"Kalau aku sih tidak keberatan, kata Otou-san apapun halangannya aku harus tetap mengabdi pada keluarga kerajaan-ssu."

Satu bendera perang telah berkibar—manik topaz dan rubin bersitegang. Kise Ryouta telah menganggapnya sebagai halangan. Akashi bersumpah akan menghancurkan pemuda pirang itu mulai besok pagi. Lihat saja nanti.

"Aku juga tidak masalah, nanodayo. Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting di dunia ini, dan aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membuang-buang waktu memikirkan yang tidak penting."

Dua bendera, _plus_ tambahan talu-talu genderang perang. Mata heterokrom dan manik di balik kacamata saling mengukur kekuatan. Midorima Shintarou menganggapnya tidak penting, dan Akashi tidak akan pernah terima biarpun Midorima satu meter lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalau aku sih, selagi Tetsu mau denganku aku tidak masalah meski ada yang mengganggu."

Ambigu—dan sangat menusuk harga diri Akashi. Aomine dan sang penyihir saling melempar seringai menjatuhkan, ingin menumbangkan mental lawan dan merupakan sebuah protes tanpa suara dari Akashi yang sudah dianggap sebagai pengganggu oleh pria—yang di mata sang bocah—amat buluk itu.

"Aku juga tidak masalah," suara kunyahan lagi, kali ini keripik pedas level 10, "selama Kuro-chin tidak keberatan belajar denganku, aku rasa semua rintangan bisa kita hadapi berdua."

Kuroko bersumpah Ia tidak bisa melihat gerakan kilat Akashi yang sudah meloncat menubruk tubuh Murasakibara. Mencekik pemuda tinggi besar itu dengan tangan kecilnya, si penyihir cilik berkata menyumpah-nyumpah, "Mati caja kau! Mati caja, dasal tidak tahu dili! Tetcuya itu calon istliku! Jangan cembalangan ingin melebutnya langkahi dulu mayatku kalau bica mengalahkanku!"

"Akashi-kun, lepaskan Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko kewalahan menarik Akashi. "Kalian semua tolong aku! Aku tidak kuat menarik Akashi-kun, cengkeramannya ke tubuh Murasakibara-kun terlalu kuat!"

Kekuatan Master Penyihir memang beda.

Dan adalah rejeki Aomine Daiki yang dapat kesempatan memeluk pinggang ramping Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tarik aku, Aomine-kun," pinta Kuroko, "semuanya juga bantu aku, tolong."

"Mati caja kau, mati caja kau, Mulasakibala jelek!"

"Midorima tarik aku, Midorima!" Aomine berteriak minta tambahan kekuatan.

"Tetcuya milikku! Kamu tidak belhak melebutnya, dacal lakyat jelata!"

"Kise, jangan duduk saja Kise! Tarik tanganku, ini berat sekali, nanodayo!"

Kise mengeluh, tapi tetap menarik pinggang Midorima dari belakang.

"Jangan di pinggang, kau seperti memelukku! Menjijikkan, nanodayo!"

Kise meloncat, menarik leher si kacamata dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Bodoh, Kise!" sebuah bentakan datang dari arah pemuda bersurai biru gelap yang masih menikmati main peluk-peluk pinggang Kuroko. "Tarik saja badannya, Kise! Jangan lehernya! Kau bisa membunuh Midorima! Dan ke mana tadi Kiyoshi-san? Kenapa tidak membantu kita juga!"

Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang karena Kiyoshi Teppei malah duduk tenang minum teh melihat para tuan muda ribut tawuran. Mungkin memang begitulah cara orang dewasa menikmati dunia. Suara sumbang aneka nada bersahut-sahutan jadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kiyoshi yang sadar umur jadi sudah tidak pantas ikut serta.

"Sakit, Aomine-kun, kau menarikku terlalu keras."

"Kalau kamu belani ayo lawan aku, Mulacakibala!"

"Maaf, Tetsu, pikiranku jadi ke mana-mana."

"Jangan jadi pecundang! Tubuh becal tapi nyalimu tidak ada!"

"Tarik yang lebih kencang, Kise! Kau ini lemah gemulai sekali, nanodayo."

"Diam Midorima-cchi! Kau malah mengganggu konsentrasiku-ssu! Aku tadi pagi belum sarapan!"

"Ini sudah malam! Alasanmu sama sekali tidak dapat dipertanggungjawabkan, Kise!"

"Oi …," Murasakibara yang jadi korban kejahatan Akashi sudah sekarat dan tampak tak terima melihat teman-temannya malah sibuk sendiri tanpa memperhatikan dirinya yang sudah mulai meregang nyawa. "Bisakah … Kalian … Sedikit …. Cepat … aku …. Hampir … Mati … Ngghh!"

Mungkin selamanya emblem malaikat penolong akan selalu disematkan oleh Murasakibara Atsushi pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, sudah. Lepaskan Murasakibara-kun … Kalau aku belum bisa _table manner_ nanti kita tidak akan diperbolehkan kalau ingin menikah."

CRING. Dunia Akashi langsung _blink-blink_ dan dunia Kise, Aomine serta Midormina langsung gelap gulita—pernyataan macam apa ini? Di tengah kondisi gawat darurat masih sempat mengucapkan janji sehidup semati? Mendadak mereka bertiga ingin membakar sate di pinggir pantai sambil mempertanyakan keganjilan fenomena pedofilia yang terjadi pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku cuka pelkataanmu, Tetcuya."

Akashi melepaskan cekikan pada Murasakibara dan langsung memeluk Kuroko. Karena kehilangan pusat penopang massa tubuh, orang-orang di belakang Kuroko yang awalnya menjadikan Murasakibara sebagai tumpuan, jatuh terbanting ke belakang dengan Kise Ryouta paling sial karena harus mendarat duluan, disusul Midorima dan Aomine mendarat bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Hek—" Kise penyet, "Sialan kalian-ssu. Aku jadi rempeyek-ssu."

"Salahkan bocah Akashi itu!" Aomine meloncat, bersama Midorima berusaha mengangkat Kise yang untungnya belum tewas bersimbah darah. "Tidak main-main, anak itu benar ingin mencelakai kita!"

Ketiga bujangan rupawan berpandangan. Menatap Akashi yang telah merdeka mengklaim Kuroko tanpa basa-basi. Mendadak mereka jadi mempertanyakan kewarasan sang Putra Mahkota. Masih mending kalau bocah yang diajak nikah kelakuannya sebelas dua belas dengan chibi chibi burger, lha ini bocah psiko yang bisa setiap saat main penggal kepala orang—mungkin Aomine, Midorima dan Kise harus memanggil pemuka agama untuk mendoakan Kuroko agar kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Kuroko-cchi bodoh-ssu. Harusnya yang digendong 'kan aku ya-ssu."

Aomine dan Midorima memilih _stay cool._

Lagipula, kenapa coba harus takut dengan penyihir?

Aomine, Midorima dan Kise—serta Murasakibara yang selamat karena rupanya belum dirindukan akhirat—mulai hari ini menyatakan perang besar terhadap segala bentuk praktik sihir, ajaran metafisik, sulap-sulapan, dan ilmu perdukunan yang berkembang di seluruh penjuru Teiko.

Sihir adalah omong kosong, seperti halnya iblis penyihir yang kini berada di atas angin karena dipeluk Kuroko Tetsuya dalam gendongan.

"Awas saja," Aomine menggeram, "akan kubuat Tetsu sangat sibuk berburu sampai tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu di istana, dasar bocah kriminal."

"Awas saja-ssu," Kise berbisik miris, "akan kubuat jadwal latihan pedang Kuroko-cchi sangat padat sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk untuk Akashi-cchi mengajaknya bicara-ssu."

"Cih, kenapa kalian ini," Midorima memandang rendah pada kedua pemuda yang lain, "biarkan saja mereka bercinta. Apa urusannya dengan kita."

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dalam hati Midorima bersumpah akan selalu mengurung Kuroko di dalam perpustakaan dan memberinya banyak soal untuk diselesaikan agar tidak ada waktu bagi Kuroko untuk menanggapi seluruh omong kosong Akashi.

"Aku boleh juga ikut nyumpahin, ya."

Semua terpekik kaget saat Murasakibara dengan polosnya bangkit dari keadaan sekarat dan berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri bagai korban kejahatan kemanusiaan yang ingin menuntut balas.

"Enaknya nyumpahin apa ya, aku jarang berkata kejam pada orang lain."

Aomine ingin menggigit meja, Kise ingin merobek bantalan kursi, dan Midorima ingin melempari Kiyoshi yang masih tenang-tenang saja dengan asbak rokok sampai bonyok.

"Kalau begitu," Kuroko yang masih sibuk menggendong Akashi rupanya masih ingat punya tamu kehormatan, "sudah malam, sepertinya Akashi-kun sudah mengantuk. Aku akan menemaninya tidur, kalian juga beristirahatlah. Besok kalian semua harus memberikan aku pelajaran dan latihan, 'kan?"

Bahkan tidur pun ditemani, padahal mimpi buruk saja pasti tidak bakal berani masuk ke kepala Akashi.

"Iya-ssu," Kise tahu dirinya iri, tapi biarlah. Kise pemuda baik, jadi Ia berkata, "selamat tidur-ssu."

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian berbalik badan. Diam-diam, Akashi yang berada dalam gendongannya menjulurkan lidah ke arah seluruh pemuda yang melempar tatapan cemburu berlapis-lapis.

Juluran lidah Akashi diartikan sama oleh semua makhluk yang ada di sana.

"_Deal_," Aomine Daiki jadi yang paling pertama menggeram, "kita semua akan bersaing."

**Bersambung …**

* * *

Halo salam kenal, ini fanfik pertama saya di fandom ini. Hehe. Makasih buat Mba Akashi Waifu yang udah ngomporin saya nulis beginian, kompor Anda terlalu panas Mba xD

Adakah yang berkenan memberikan kritik dan saran?


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Tetsuya seumur-umur belum pernah merasakan yang namanya fenomena tidur _ketindihan._ Ia pun tidak pernah benar-benar ambil pusing meski Kiyoshi Teppei selalu bercerita kalau sering mengalami _sleep paralysis_ dan mendapat pandangan ditunggangi sosok gaib berkacamata berambut hitam juga_ tsundere_ pol-polan.

Namun pagi itu idealisme Kuroko sepertinya sedang mendapat ujian. Berhubung prosessor otak si pemuda manis perlu melakukan pemanasan selama kurang lebih 3 menit sebelum dapat digunakan untuk meregistrasi data, Kuroko diam-diam saja saat matanya menangkap penampakan buntalan kecil yang dengan seenak jidat tidur menindih tubuhnya.

_Mungkin tuyul,_ begitu prasangka pertama Kuroko seraya berdoa si makhluk mini berkenan untuk tidak mencuri timbunan ramuan mandi susu kesayangannya yang lebih lengkap dari koleksi _spa center_ maupun pusat mandi sauna. Memang, Kuroko Tetsuya lebih cinta susu daripada dirinya, katanya susu akan membantu jika Ia ingin punya keturunan anak bangsa yang sehat, cerdas, dan ceria.

"Ano," Ia memberanikan diri bicara, "Bangun, ini sudah pagi. Kembalilah ke alammu."

Kuroko bergidik saat tuyul itu terasa bernapas di atas dadanya yang hanya terlindungi selembar piyama. Kuroko ingat betul tadi malam Ia sudah mengancing bajunya dengan rapi lantaran selalu takut tumbang gara-gara masuk angin.

Benar, Kuroko trauma dengan penyakit legendaris itu. Soalnya, kalau dirinya minta tolong agar dikeroki pasti Kiyoshi akan menggunakan gepokan duit karena terlalu gengsi jika harus mengeroki punggung sang tuan muda pakai receh. Bukan kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Data penghitungan hasil _quick count_ yang diprakarsai oleh ketua lembaga lingkaran survei internasional, Mayuzumi Chihiro, sudah menegaskan jika kelakuan para bangsawan Teiko memang banyak yang abnormal—jadi biarkan sajalah tidak perlu dihujat di media sosial apalagi dibilang itu hanya pencitraan.

Tapi, tanpa peduli kalau Kuroko benci masuk angin, teroris kecil rupanya sudah nakal dalam tidurnya hingga membuat kancing garmen berwarna merah jambu Kuroko menjeblak terbuka. Sukses besar menampakkan vulgaritas ala _ultimate uke moe whatever banzai forever_ yang tidak sesuai dengan UU ITE Republik Teiko.

Sebelum mendapati dada mulusnya diblokir internet positif karena menampakkan konten pornografi dan pornoaksi, Kuroko mengelus pucuk rambut halus yang menyembul bagai daun bawang mencuat dari gulungan risoles. Memastikan entitas di depannya tidak tembus saat dijamahi, dan bermaksud membuat si kecil bangun dari acara main jukstaposisi yang intim dan penuh keambiguan.

Kuroko tahu tubuh bocah itu memeluknya dengan begitu hangat.

"Ano, Akashi-kun," terima kasih karena _random data _di dalam memori internal otak Kuroko akhirnya bisa diurai sampai sang putra mahkota ingat makhluk chibi itu siapa, "Akashi-kun, ini sudah pagi."

Bukannya dapat jawaban, Kuroko malah mendengar suara inhalasi dan ekshalasi teratur, dijeda dengan bunyi isapan jempol dan lenguhan pelan sekali dua kali. Kemudian disusul igauan lucu yang diduga merupakan cita-cita mulia si makhluk mini di masa depan.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Um, Tetcuya … Kita mau punya anak belapa, Tetcuya? Aku mau kau hamil lima bial bica dijadiin _ace, chootel, point guald_ … Um, lalu nama tim anak kita Kiceki no Cedai. Ungh, kau jangan tidul telus Tetcuya, nanti kucium, cup."

Kemudian omongan tak sadar Akashi ditutup dengan suara kenyot jempol susulan dan mata yang masih tertutup.

Kuroko merinding tapi pasrah. Memeluk buntalan yang tak lebih besar dari _dakimakura_. Memutuskan menunggu bocah itu sampai bangun sendiri dan tak tega merusak mimpi indahnya.

Kuroko memandangi langit-langit, merasakan pipi gembul mendarat di dada. Kuroko tahu dirinya harus terbiasa. Biarpun kelakuannya macam bos mafia yang hobi berbuat anarki dan kalau ngamuk bikin bumi gonjang-ganjing, Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah bocah berusia 5 tahun yang rindu pelukan penuh kehangatan.

Kuroko tak ingin merusak masa kecil Akashi dengan berlaku kasar padanya.

"Selamat tidur, Akashi-kun."

Meski belum pernah mimpi basah, Kuroko Tetsuya tetaplah pemuda bersahaja yang hatinya selalu dipenuhi timbunan kasih sayang.

"Tetcuya," Akashi tersenyum dalam tidurnya, "kau malu-malu tapi telnyata napcu juga cama aku."

Kuroko langsung istighfar.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pip Pop! **

**Chapter 2**

**Akashi x Kuroko, GoM x Kuroko,** **hints of MidoTaka, MuraHimu**

.

.

Setiap dongeng adalah cerita masa lalu, dan bagian kedua dongeng ini pun akan diawali dari cerita masa lalu empat pemuda ganteng yang di pagi itu sudah menunggu dengan setia di depan kamar Putra Mahkota Kuroko Tetsuya.

Padahal orang yang ditunggu masih kumpul kelinci sama Akashi Seijuurou di kasur empuknya. Dan si penyihir cilik, dengan kesaktian penerawangan yang bisa melihat tembus pintu tertutup, memang sengaja membuat guru-guru Kuroko menunggu sampai kering kerontang—sementara dirinya sendiri sibuk mengigau dan main peluk-peluk dada Kuroko seperti bayi kucing sampai lupa waktu.

"Kuroko-cchi kok lama sekali ya-ssu." Si guru pirang menimang-nimang jadwal latihan pedang di tangan, "Semalam tidak bertemu aku sudah kangen padanya-ssu."

Keluhannya dibalas oleh si guru berkulit kurang cemerlang dengan satu kali menguap, satu kali menggeleng kesal, "Memangnya siapa yang bisa membuat Tetsu bertobat untuk berani melepaskan diri dari kemaksiatan Akashi? Kita diperbudak bocah itu, apalagi perihal Tetsu. Tidak pernah diberi kesempatan mendekat."

Satu kunyahan terdengar, disusul ucapan polos, "Salah kita sendiri tertarik dengan pemuda pedofil. Sudahlah terima saja nasib kita—"

Dan si bongsor langsung bungkam karena rambut ungunya dijambak ketiga bujangan yang lain.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Kuroko, nanodayo! Biar saja dia main sumo sama bocah Akashi itu, aku tidak peduli biarpun mereka menikah besok. Yang aku tidak suka itu, Kuroko bangun terlambat. Waktuku lebih berharga dari dirinya, nanodayo!"

Tiga kepala dimiringkan, menatap Midorima yang—_jelas banget nggak nyantai._

"Midorima-cchi kenapa marah-marah begitu-ssu?"

"Mido-chin cemburunya terang-terangan, ya."

"Oi, Midorima, kau kelihatan naksir banget sama Tetsu."

Baiklah, biarkan mereka saling mem-_bully_, cerita pertama memang datang dari guru sastra yang sepertinya lebih pintar bikin jamu daripada bersyair.

Siapapun tahu Midorima Shintarou itu _tsundere_. Sejak jadi gamet, bahkan sebelum bapak ibunya main kuda-kudaan meracik formula yang kelak melahirkan dirinya pun, Midorima juga sudah_ tsundere_. Entah bagaimana ceritanya sperma gengsian dan sel telur putri bangsawan bisa menghasilkan makhluk secerdas itu—yang ketika baru dilahirkan saja sudah nangis kejer minta pakai kacamata. Tapi memang Midorima Shintarou ini bisa dibilang manusia berkepribadian langka. Otaknya encer _limited edition_.

"A-I-U-E-O, ini membosankan nanodayo!" Midorima kecil melempar buku ke pelukan pengasuhnya dan berteriak marah, "Aku ingin belajal bagaimana cara menghitung nilai kelualan jantung bukan belajal huluf vokal, nanodayo!"

Di usia batita Midorima sudah membuang buku dongeng, buku perkenalan abjad, buku latihan nyanyi doremifasolasido, dan sudah _move on_ pada buku pengantar biomedik dasar. Usia lima tahun saat teman-temannya baru kenal main gundu, Midorima sudah pandai membaca skala sistol-diastol dan hobi bawa-bawa tensimeter ke taman bermain sehingga sering bikin program cek kesehatan gratis bagi rakyat miskin.

Saat momen silaturahmi keluarga atau pas diajak Mama arisan ibu-ibu, Midorima yang ganteng juga selalu jadi idola dan dikasih jatah makan paling banyak sarat kalsium sehingga tumbuh tinggi ke atas, bukan ke samping.

Ya, Midorima Shintarou memang terlahir punya segalanya.

"Midorima-sama, anaknya ganteng buat anak saya saja ya."

Orang tuanya juga dapat begitu banyak tawaran jadi besan orang-orang terpandang. Setiap hari datang saja gadis-gadis cilik yang dipaksa bapak-ibunya minum susu basi agar sakit perut dan punya alasan datang berobat pada Midorima yang selalu saja jual mahal meski dalam hati dag dig dug nyut-nyutan.

"Aku tidak mau memegangmu, nanodayo. Kau itu gatal-gatal karena kudisan. Aku tidak mau tertular, jauh-jauhlah dariku, nanodayo!"

Midorima benci, benci sekali. Saat ternyata fans ciliknya waktu itu bukan cuma makhluk berkuncir kuda. Tapi juga seorang bocah berisik bernama Izuki Kazunari, yang selalu datang berobat diantar kakaknya, Izuki Shun yang kala itu masih SMP.

Midorima adalah cinta pertama Kazunari, dan Kazunari juga cinta pertama Midorima. Setiap Kazunari datang, Midorima deg-degan sampai mulas-mulas karena grogi. Karena itulah Midorima tidak mau dekat-dekat. Sampai akhirnya kisah cinta monyet itu tidak pernah berevolusi jadi kisah cinta gorilla.

Cinta Midorima dan Kazunari tak pernah terjadi berkat absolutisme gengsi _gede-gedean_ dan akhirnya dua sejoli itu terpisah ruang dan waktu hingga tak pernah lagi bersua sampai sekarang.

Tapi memang kehebatan Midorima bukan _hoax_ belaka. Usia SD saat teman-temannya baru bisa coreng moreng main tanah, Midorima sudah jago mengekstrak kulit manggis menggunakan teknologi laser untuk dipatenkan sebagai ramuan nomor satu yang akan meledak di mancanegara bahkan sampai Andromeda. Dan berkat prestasinya itulah Midorima sekarang dipanggil jadi guru Putra Mahkota tanpa harus melalui uji praklinis apalagi uji klinis macam obat herbal terstandar dan produk farmakologi—oke deskripsi ini mulai _ngaco._

"Aku mau Kuroko belajar benar-benar. Aku bukannya peduli pada masa depannya. Hanya saja aku tidak suka punya murid bodoh yang hanya bisa menyusahkanku, nanodayo."

Lagaknya memang sudah macam dokter betulan, guru teladan, serta ilmuwan profesional. Tapi, bukan salah stetoskop dan buku medisnya yang setebal dompet koruptor, Midorima Shintarou masih nol besar dalam menangani masalah perasaan. Jangankan punya mantan, seumur-umur Midorima tidak pernah punya gebetan.

"Aku benci Kuroko yang tidak punya pendirian untuk bisa lepas dari jeratan Akashi, nanodayo."

Dan apa salahnya kini kalau Ia tertarik dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah membuatnya lupa kalau selama 20 tahun hidupnya dibayang-bayangi senyum lebar Izuki Kazunari?

Midorima sudah _move on, _kok. Sudah berhenti kirim-kirim salam galau di radio, kok.

Tapi Ia mengutuki diri karena _move on_ pada orang yang—sepertinya—salah.

_Cinta memang kejam, deritanya tiada akhir_—begitu tulis Midorima Shintarou di lembar terakhir buku hariannya, _copas quote_ idolanya yang legendaris, Cu Pat Kai.

* * *

Bukan salah Midorima kalau cinta pandangan pertama, tapi juga bukan salah Kise Ryouta kalau Ia juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada sang pujaan hati Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Cinta terlalu bodoh untuk bisa memilih_, itulah semboyan Kise.

Kise mau kok jadi orang bodoh—alasannya, separuh karena Ia rela merendahkan diri demi Tetsuya, separuh lagi karena memang sudah takdir kalau pentium otaknya tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan untuk memproses hal-hal yang menakjubkan.

Tapi lain ladang lain belalang, lain Midorima lain pula Kise.

"Aku ganteng-ssu. Seharusnya Kuroko-cchi suka padaku."

"Kamu itu cantik! Sadar diri, woi!"

"Aomine-cchi jahat-ssu."

Gara-gara saat hamil nyidam durian montong, ibu Kise melahirkan_ ikemen_ yang secara penampilan masuk kategori super ekstra _bishi-bishi. _

Tapi di luar kalkulasi keluarga, sudah sejak kecil selera Kise menyimpang. Ya, Kise Ryouta bukan orang baru di istana Teiko, bukan juga orang lawas apalagi muka jadul. Kise adalah sepupu jauh dari Kuroko dan saat masih kecil pernah diajak orang tuanya ikut selamatan saat Raja dan Ratu mengadakan acara syukuran kelahiran sang Putra Mahkota.

Saat itu Kise yang hobi sembunyi di balik pantat orang dewasa jadi mau membuka jati diri karena ketika melihat bayi Kuroko, mata lentiknya langsung berbinar-binar. Mungkin Kise Ryouta adalah lelaki pertama yang mendapat kesempatan dari Tuhan untuk mencium pipi _chubby_ Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise saat itu bilang dengan suara cadelnya bahwa suatu hari nanti kalau sudah besar dan jadi jenderal, Kise akan datang lagi untuk melamar Kuroko.

Saat itu ucapan Kise cilik cuma disambut gelak tawa, tapi setelah 15 tahun berlalu, Kise datang lagi dan siap menepati janjinya.

Kise Ryouta ingat bagaimana dulu Ia berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya ketika masih ABG—merantau untuk mencari masa depan, katanya.

"Aku akan berguru di padepokan silat Kasamatsu Yukio dan akan pulang sebagai seorang pendekar yang bisa melindungi Kuroko-cchi sampai selama-lamanya-ssu," begitu janji Kise—padahal juga Ia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kuroko—dan Kise berlutut mencium kaki ayahnya minta restu, "Doakan Ryouta, Otou-san."

Jenderal Besar Kise hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya dan berpesan, "Kalau di negeri orang jangan jadi homo ya, putraku-ssu."

Dan Kise_ sweatdropped_.

Jadi_ straight_? Kise tidak bisa membayangkan. Lebih baik jadi uke—_well done_, jadi memang benar sebenarnya Kise sudah menyimpan bibit-bibit uke dalam dirinya tapi tidak mau mengaku berhubung Ia telah ditempa dan digodok sebagai seorang ahli pedang di padepokan silat selama bertahun-tahun.

Kise juga tahu mungkin cintanya pada Kuroko akan ditentang keluarga dengan alasan perkawinan sedarah adalah tabu. Tapi Kise terlanjur kembali untuk memenuhi janji masa kecilnya.

"Kuroko-chhi sudah besar-ssu. Tidak pakai popok lagi."

"Ano, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Kise-kun?"

"Kejamnya Kuroko-cchi-ssu. Aku calon suamimu-ssu."

Terlambat. Kuroko sekarang sudah jadi puncak rantai makanan—tidak hanya Ia yang mengincar nutrisi dari si biru langit. Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara tampaknya juga berpikiran sama. Dan jangan lupakan juga iblis cilik Akashi Seijuurou yang mungkin kini sedang menjadikan pipi Kuroko sebagai tumbal ritual pemanggilan setan yang dalam pikiran Kise pasti penuh kesesatan.

"Kuroko-cchi sedang apa ya-ssu?"

Kise menempelkan telinga di pintu kamar, dan masih bersyukur karena tidak mendengar suara desah penuh gairah dari dalam.

"Syukurlah mereka tidak nganu-ssu."

"Huh, nganu apa maksudmu. Dasar pirang berisik."

* * *

Aomine Daiki, sebaya dengan Midorima dan Kise, adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang hobi tidur tapi belum pernah meniduri—dan Ia tampak sebal dengan segala ke-kepo-an Kise terhadap Kuroko.

Kisah Aomine dan Kuroko dimulai saat Aomine bersama ayahnya mengawal perjalanan Raja di wilayah Selatan. Saat itu Aomine masih berusia 8 tahun, dan Kuroko yang masih batita justru nangis sampai kejang-kejang saat pertama kali melihat Aomine.

"Ciluuuk, ba!"

Kuroko kecil langsung _shock_ seperti kena sawan.

Dan niat tulus Aomine malah berakhir dengan genre tragedi karena yang bersangkutan tiba-tiba jadi putih akibat diguyur Kuroko dengan bedak bayi.

Kejamnya Kuroko—tapi apa dosa Aomine sampai Kuroko ketakutan hingga pipis di celana?

"Maaamaaa, Maaamaaa! Ada kucing galong mau makan Tetcu, Mamaaa!"

Tangisan Kuroko menggemparkan seluruh kamp tentara, berimbas pada mogoknya pegawai perusahaan listrik hingga terjadi pemadaman total di seluruh distrik sampai satu bulan lamanya. Kurs mata uang melonjak drastis, elektabilitas partai tidak ada yang masuk skala memuaskan, saham dan investasi perusahaan-perusahaan asing yang ditanam di tanah air Teiko mendadak dicabut tanpa ada perjanjian hitam di atas putih. Prahara berlanjut karena para penduduk tiba-tiba ingin melakukan tindakan makar terhadap kerajaan—dan gara-gara kelakuan sembrononya yang berefek besar terhadap merosotnya kesejahteraan bangsa, Aomine Daiki dihukum Ayah tidak boleh main layangan selama seminggu.

Tapi di hari itu pulalah Aomine tahu nama anak kecil yang tega_ najisin_ dirinya itu ... Tetsu.

Karena sakit hati, Aomine hampir bunuh diri dengan minum air hasil pengenceran sabun colek. Tapi niat bodohnya itu ditentang sang ayah sehingga Aomine Daiki dititipkan kepada seorang putri pemburu bernama Momoi Satsuki.

Aomine dan Momoi dengan cepat bisa menjadi partner. Mereka keluar masuk hutan untuk berburu dan mencari bahan-bahan herbal untuk dijadikan ramuan obat dan racun. Kuda Aomine yang sampai sekarang tak punya nama—karena Aomine memang kurang kreatif soal beginian—menemani hari-harinya berburu sambil meratapi kenangan akan bocah bernama Tetsu yang pasti sedang tumbuh dewasa di balik gemerlapnya tembok istana.

_Tapi cinta tidak pernah memikirkan kasta_—begitulah prinsip Aomine Daiki.

Ternyata di dalam hutan belantara bayangan redup Kuroko Tetsuya masih menghantui hati Aomine, dan hanya Tetsuya yang mengingatkan Aomine bahwa dirinya masih manusia meski sering harus tidur memeluk _cheetah_ ataupun simpanse yang kadang berbaik hati menemaninya curhat. Maklum, di hutan tidak ada manusia selain dirinya dan Momoi.

"Tetsu … "

Pernah suatu hari Aomine menangis sesunggukan saat ujung anak panahnya menembus lambung seekor beruang cilik yang—sumpah demi apa—matanya biru _unyu_ banget.

Aomine langsung menangis meraung-raung bagai ibu singa kehilangan anaknya dan memanggil, "Tetsu aku membunuhmu, Tetsu aku membunuhmu!" dan tangisan najisnya membuat Momoi Sastsuki harus tega menggampar Aomine dengan majalan Mai-chan (disinyalir majalah ini ditemukan secara tidak sengaja di semak belukar).

Momoi memang sangat menyayangi Aomine, karena pemuda itu jago berburu dan keberadaannya sulit diprediksi kalau sudah bergerilya di hutan.

"Dai-chan ini pakai rompi daun untuk menyamarkan keberadaanmu dari buaya—" Momoi kaget, Aomine sudah tidak ada di tempat. "Dai-chan!?" cewek itu histeris. "Kamu belum dimakan buaya, 'kan?"

Dan ternyata Aomine sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di rawa-rawa. Momoi sampai tidak bisa membedakan, mana partnernya, mana air rawa.

"Hehe, tidak melihat aku, ya, Satsuki?"

_Sumpah nggak_—Momoi sampai lupa Aomine memang tidak pernah membutuhkan apapun untuk membuatnya tidak terlihat.

"Kamu terlihat … Seperti siluman rawa, Dai-chan. Sangat … Menyatu."

"Makasih pujiannya, Satsuki."

Begitulah Aomine Daiki, sang pemburu dengan petualangan-petualangan hebatnya.

Dan saat sudah percaya diri untuk bertemu kembali dengan orang yang menorehkan luka dalam di hatinya, Aomine lagi-lagi harus merana karena ternyata Kuroko Tetsuya sudah dimiliki oleh bocah krucil yang kelakuannya bisa membuatnya ingin sekali bersumpah_ copas_ Patih Besar Gajah Mada.

"Kalau belum bisa menyatukan hatiku dengan hati Tetsu, aku tidak akan berhenti makan nasi campur _BonBon Cabe_ meski ada rendang Padang menggoda di depanku. Tapi kalau yang di depanku sate kambing tambah lontong lengkap dengan gulai dan acar mentimun, aku pikir-pikir dulu."

* * *

Aomine Daiki tahu ini juga bukan kabar gembira untuk kita semua—karena Murasakibara diam-diam juga menaruh hati pada Kuroko.

"Kau kenapa tidak jadi koki saja daripada jadi gurunya Tetsu, Murasakibara?"

Pertanyaan Aomine dijawab dengan suara gigitan wafer cokelat. Murasakibara tampak terluka ketika membalas pandangan Aomine—dan dibalas Aomine dengan tatapan _sumpah-bukan-gue-yang-menghamili-mantan-pacar-elo-Gan._

"Aku trauma, Mine-chin." Murasakibara berkata lirih, sumpah nggak cocok dengan postur tubuhnya yang kekar tinggi besar macam atlit binaraga, "mantan pacarku seorang koki. Ia dan adik seperguruannya adalah seorang koki terkenal yang suka diundang di acara-acara demo masak. Dan aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan dunia masak-memasak meskipun aku suka makan, karena aku ingat terus dengan dirinya setiap melihat panci, teflon, cobek, talenan, mangkuk kobokan—aku nggak bisa Mine-chin. Aku susah melupakannya."

Demi mendengar curhatan dari hati ke hati ala Murasakibara, Midorima sudah duduk berjongkok dan Kise siap-siap bawa tisu. Sementara Aomine sebagai pewawancara yang mengorek keterangan dari narasumber malah merasa dirinya sedang membawakan acara _Masihkah Elo Mencintaiku_.

"Nama mantanku itu Himuro Tatsuya, nama adik seperguruannya Kagami Taiga. Sekarang mereka berdua ada di istana ini, sebagai kepala koki. Tapi kami tidak mungkin bertemu karena dapur letaknya terpisah dengan bangunan utama. Kecuali kalau aku menyusup."

"Jadi kau menerima tawaran Kiyoshi untuk menjadi guru Kuroko karena ingin bertemu mantan pacarmu, nanodayo?"

"Iya, Mido-chin. Tadi pagi aku makan kepala kakap dan air mataku jatuh ke dalam piring karena aku yakin sekali Muro-chin yang membumbuinya dengan penuh cinta, Ia menyajikannya tanpa tahu aku yang akan memakan hidangan darinya. Aku sedih sekali. Tapi keadaan memang sudah berbeda."

Tayangan jurnalisme rasa dengan _host_ Aomine Daiki berganti judul jadi _Kutemukan Mantan Dalam Sepiring Gulai Ikan._

"Bentar, oi," Aomine menyela, "tapi kelihatannya kau suka dengan Tetsu."

"Iya," suara kunyahan lagi, "suka banget."

"Lalu kenapa masih sering terbayang-bayang mantan-ssu?"

"Karena semua orang punya masa lalu, Kise-chin."

"Bukan begitu, nanodayo. Maksud Kise, kenapa masih mengincar Kuroko kalau kenyataannya di dalam bangunan yang sama masih ada seseorang yang tidak bisa kau lupakan, nanodayo?"—ya inilah perkataan sok kalem dari Midorima Shintarou yang sudah level pro dalam menangani masalah galau-menggalau akibat gagal _move on_ dari cinta pertama selama nyaris sewindu.

"Karena aku ingin membuktikan pada Muro-chin kalau aku bisa mendapatkan penggantinya, Mido-chin."

"Bah!" Aomine menyemburkan lidinya sampai mengenai wajah Kise. "Kau pikir Tetsu apaan?"

"Dia uke, Mine-chin."

"Kuroko-chhi lebih pantas mendapatkan seme yang tulus mencintainya-ssu." Kise diam-diam curcol sambil mengelap bekas ludah Aomine yang masih menjejak di wajah tampannya. "Aomine-chhi tidak pernah gosok gigi ya-ssu, aku jadi gatal-gatal-ssu. Kena liur Aomine-cchi aku bisa jerawatan," ucap Kise pedih.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata.

"Sebaiknya kalian belajar profesional dan melupakan hasrat untuk memiliki Kuroko, nanodayo."

Kise terang-terangan protes, "Itu kepinginnya Midorima-cchi saja-ssu. Ingin mendapatkan Kuroko-cchi sendiri dan tidak mau punya saingan-ssu."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Kise!"

"Midorima-cchi 'kan tukang bohong-ssu."

"Aku tidak punya niat jadi pacarnya Kuroko, nanodayo!"

"Tapi kemarin Midorima-cchi—"

"Mmh, Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Nah lo.

Midorima berhenti membentak Kise, Murasakibara berhenti makan dan Aomine ingin menggigit kembali lidinya yang sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Akashi-kun."—keempat pemuda ganteng membeku di tempat karena mendengar suara Kuroko yang separuh mendesah, separuh minta dilepaskan—"Akashi-kun, jangan tindih tubuhku terus. Lihat kita sudah basah karena keringat."

Sebuah sirine kematian mendengung di kepala empat pemuda warna-warni.

Apa ada adegan prostitusi di balik pintu megah itu?

"Nggh, Akashi-kun. Dadaku berkeringat."

Kise langsung merosot di lantai, Aomine langsung menjambak Kise untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Midorima makin gencar menempelkan telinga di pintu dan Murasakibara gemas menggigit Midorima.

"Akashi-kun, pakai bajumu dulu. Jangan keluar … Dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Baju, baju, baju, baju, seperti itu, seperti itu, seperti APA!?

Keempat pemuda langsung stress dan mencubit pipinya masing-masing untuk memastikan apa yang mereka dengar bukanlah halusinasi—Kise malah _bela-belain_ menampar Aomine agar yakin dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Oi, Kise brengsek! Minta kutonjok ap—"

"Ssh!" Midorima menyuruh pasukannya diam, "Jangan berisik, nanodayo!"

Aomine kicep.

Telinga mereka tempelkan lebih dekat.

"Sebentar Akashi-kun, aku lupa menutup kancingku."

Makin ambigu—dan makin menyiksa hati para pecinta Kuroko namun mereka bukan buaya, yang kini sudah ada yang nangis sesunggukan karena cintanya jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Akashi-cchi dan Kuroko-chhi ngapain-ssu, huhuhu."

"Masa aku harus balikan sama Muro-chin karena Kuro-chin sudah dimiliki orang begini."

"Wah Akashi tengik itu melakukan kejahatan seksual pada Tetsu!"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak, nanodayo!?"

"Buat apa aku diam Midorima-cchi, aku diam tapi hatiku berteriak kesakitan begini-ssu!"

"Najis kau, Kise!"

"Bilang saja Aomine-chhi juga patah hati-ssu."

"Eh, ada apa ini ribut-ribut di sini?"

"Sudah tahu lagi nguping juga pakai tanya!" Aomine menjawab gusar tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada sang pemilik pertanyaan. "Memangnya lagi setrika baju!" umpatnya.

"Eh, Mas, tapi nguping di depan kamar Putra Mahkota itu perbuatan yang tidak bisa dibenarkan!"

"Suka-suka kami mau menguping, mau minggat, kami tidak peduli padamu, nanodayo!"

"Mas!" Colekan kasar diberikan pada keempatnya. "Saya ini orang kepercayaannya Master Akashi! Saya bisa melaporkan kalian semua untuk dikebiri sama Master saya!"

"Siapa sih lo!?" Aomine hampir ngamuk saat melihat seorang pria berkacamata berkacak pinggang di belakang mereka sambil ribut dorong-dorong koper.

"Penting ya lo buat kita!?" Aomine kalau murka mendadak berubah jadi anak gaul.

"Ya tentu saja penting! Master Akashi sedang tidur dengan Kuroko-sama di dalam dan kalian malah ribut di sini! Mereka bisa gagal klimaks gara-gara kalian!"

"Beraninya! Apa maksudmu gagal klimaks?" Kise ikutan nyolot karena mengikuti jejak Aomine, "Kuroko-chhi itu milikku-ssu! Tidak ada yang boleh menjamahinya kecuali aku-ssu!"

"Tahu darimana milikmu, Kuro-chin itu suka padaku."

"Kalian ini berhalusinasi semua! Putra Mahkota itu calon pengantinnya Master Akashi!"

"Jangan sembarangan, nanodayo. Kau menuduh kami yang bukan-bukan."

"Munafik kau, kacamata!"

"Kau juga pakai kacamata, nanodayo!"

"OI! BELICIK!"

Mampus.

Peran antagonis utama sudah keluar dari balik layar.

"Kalian tidak tahu malu teliak-teliak saat aku cedang asyik cama calon istliku!"

Semua kepala tertoleh dengan gaya patah-patah. Di ambang pintu yang terbuka, Akashi Seijuurou dengan tampang murka-separuh-mengantuk bersilang tangan di depan dada. Mata dua warna yang dicurigai Midorima didapatkan Akashi akibat kena sindrom Horner berdasarkan studi diagnostik awur-awuran selama satu malam, tampak menyala penuh amarah seakan dalam sekejap mampu menghanguskan mereka semua jadi butiran debu.

Mata penuh amarah—dan jangan sampai iblis cilik itu mengucap kutukan mematikan …

"Pip—"

Kuroko yang sigap langsung membekap mulut Akashi dari belakang.

"Jangan ucapkan itu lagi, Akashi-kun. Kau sudah janji padaku."

Akashi kini aman dalam dekapan Kuroko yang muncul dalam kondisi wajah dan rambut masih sangat berantakan.

Bersama-sama, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara dan Aomine menelan ludah—mengingatkan diri untuk tidak menculik Kuroko saat itu juga. Perpaduan anak rambut yang mencuat lucu, wajah imut dengan mata yang masih bersinar malas, pipi putih yang menggembung saat menasehati Akashi dan piyama tidur setipis tisu basah—ah, betapa beruntungnya lelaki yang bisa meminang Kuroko Tetsuya. Semoga saja pemuda bersurai biru cantik itulah tulang rusuk mereka.

Akashi kembali cemberut. "Tapi meleka ini kulang ajal, Tetcuya. Kau juga kenapa belani memelintahku?"

Delusi mereka belum bisa dipatahkan meski Akashi kini merajuk dengan amat manjanya.

"Karena aku sayang Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau Akashi-kun dibenci orang."

"Tapi aku tidak peduli, Tetcuya! Meleka cudah mengganggu acala pagi hali kita!"

"Tapi 'kan semalaman kita sudah—"

"SUDAH APA HAH?" Aomine yang paling dulu sadar dari lamunan, "Kalian melakukan apa!?"

"Woi, diam Daiki jelek! Belaninya membentak Tetcuya-ku! Dasal olang hitam!"

"Tapi Kuroko-chhi melakukan apa dengan Akashi-cchi-ssu?" suara sedih Kise membuat suasana berubah jadi penuh drama, "Kenapa Kuroko-cchi mengkhianatiku-ssu?"

"Mengkhianati apa maksudmu, Kise-kun?" Jangan salahkan Kuroko yang masih tak mengerti dengan semua yang sedang terjadi. "Memangnya kami berdua melakukan apa?"

"Kalian sudah melakukan perbuatan—" Midorima _stay cool_ lagi, "—yang tidak pantas."

"Telcelah aku mau melakukan apapun cemauku! Tetcuya itu calon istliku!"

"Eh bocah boncel lagaknya sengak banget—"

"WOY! WOY! WOY! ITU MASTER GUE!"

"Cih! Paketin aja bocah ini ke luar negeri! Dijamin nggak bakal kena tarif cukai saking kecilnya itu badan!"

"EH BERANIYA MENGHINA—"

"DIAM!" Akashi berhasil membuat orang-orang depresi di depannya patuh melakukan gencatan senjata. Mata Akashi teralih pada lelaki yang datang paling belakangan, "Kau juga bawahan tidak becus, Junpei! Kenapa tidak bica mengusil kutu-kutu belas ini!?"

Kutu beras?

Sungguh panggilan jahanam—keempat pemuda merasa harga diri mereka remuk diinjak-injak Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, sudahlah," Kuroko mencoba menengahi, "kau tadi belum gosok gigi. Ayo ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Aku calon cuamimu, Tetcuya! Jangan bela Junpei, aku yang akan jadi imam buatmu, Tetcuya!"

"Iya tapi kau jangan membentaknya."

"Diam, Tetcuya! Kau ingin aku menjadikan lakyatmu teltimpa ail bah kalena kekuatan sihilku?"

"Akashi-kun, jangan begitu. Dengarkan aku sebentar saja."

Percuma saja Kuroko menasehati sampai sakit gigi, Akashi bukan calon anggota perkumpulan suami-suami takut istri.

"Junpei—"

Dari pemuda warna-warni, bahan _bully_-an Akashi Seijuurou berpindah pada Hyuuga Junpei yang hanya bisa bersembunyi ketakutan di balik koper karena dituding tidak berguna.

"Kenapa balu datang, Junpei? Sudah kubilang kau halus datang kemalin! Kenapa balu datang pagi ini, bikin libut lagi. Kenapa kau langgal pelintahku? Kenapa kau cudah tidak patuh lagi padaku?"

Lelaki berkacamata itu gemetar hebat sampai menggoyangkan bumi di sekelilingnya. Kise sampai harus berpegangan pada gagang pintu agar tidak jatuh karena tubuhnya relatif lebih tipis dari yang lain.

"Gempa ini-ssu. Berlindung di bawah meja ayo-ssu."

Akashi masih menatap Hyuuga dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Master Akashi," Hyuuga sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menjelaskan apa, "Kemarin saya butuh urus visa dulu sebelum terbang ke mari."

"Pica, pica! Kau ini punya capu telbang, Junpei! Kau mau belbohong padaku!?"

"Sumpah, Master saya tidak bohong."

Mata Akashi aktif lagi, kali ini tenaga dalamnya telak mendorong Hyuuga ke belakang hingga ber-_manuever_ dengan indah melayang di udara.

"MASTERRR AMPUUUN! TURUNKAAN SAYAAA!"

"A-ada apa ini?"

Dan Hyuuga Junpei mendarat mulus di pelukan Kiyoshi Teppei yang tadi tergopoh-gopoh datang karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut.

"GYAH! PUNGGUNGKU!"

Semua kepala menunduk—kecuali Akashi yang sudah pendek—dan melihat dua sejoli terguling-guling sambil berdekapan.

"Gawat."

Kuroko langsung menutup mata Akashi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan dilihat Akashi-kun, ini adegan orang dewasa," ucapnya khawatir.

Akashi berontak. "Oi! Aku cudah cukup dewaca, Tetcuya! Aku mau lihat olang yaoi—"

Krik.

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga yang baru sadar jadi tontonan langsung tersenyum-senyum kikuk pada enam kepala warna-warni yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan _enak-nggak-sob-kalian-begituan-di-depan-umum-malu-nggak_.

"Ma-maaf, Master, Kuroko-sama—"

Hyuuga melirik sang malaikat penyelamat yang berkatnya Hyuuga dibilang yaoi oleh Akashi.

"A-ano, Anda, siapa ya? Maaf saya sudah bikin punggung Anda sakit," tanya Hyuuga pada Kiyoshi sambil merona-rona.

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa_—Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara mendadak kepingin dangdutan.

"Salam kenal, saya Kiyoshi Teppei, bisa dibilang … Orang yang mengasuh Kuroko-sama."

Kuroko seperti biasa, datar-datar saja meskipun pengakuan Kiyoshi sungguh membahayakan harga dirinya.

"Oh, saya Hyuuga Junpei, bawahan Master Akashi," mereka salaman, di mata Akashi mereka seperti orang silaturahmi saat lebaran, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kiyoshi-san."

"Um, iya. Kalau boleh tahu, Hyuuga-san ini datang unt—"

"WOY! WOY! DUNIA MILIK BERDUA YANG LAIN NGONTRAK! MINGGAT AJA SEMUANYA WOY!"

Sindiran barbar Aomine membuyarkan momen Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga yang sudah sama-sama menggaruk tengkuk karena salah tingkah.

"Junpei, kenapa kau tidak tahu dili begitu! Pacalan di depan mastelmu!"

"Ti-tidak."

"Biarkan saja, aku suka melihat mereka tersipu-sipu, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko di balik semua kepolosannya yang lebih polos dari kertas HVS, adalah seorang fudanshi.

"Ih, menjijikkan-ssu. Kenapa mereka tampangnya homo begitu." Kise tidak sadar diri, padahal dirinyalah sang ketua homo. "Kenapa coba pakai merona, ih aku jadi geli-ssu."

"Sudahlah biarkan saja. Ayo kita pergi, nanodayo. Kita bisa gila lama-lama di sini."

Semua pemuda akhirnya pergi setelah sukses amnesia—karena pada dasarnya mereka tadi datang ke sana untuk menjemput Kuroko agar tidak terlambat belajar dan latihan. Gara-gara Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga yang membuat kacau suasana, mereka akhirnya menyerah dan menunda pelajaran untuk Kuroko sampai besok ketika kondisi sudah tenang lagi.

Untuk hari ini biarlah Akashi menang, masih ada banyak waktu sampai akhir dunia bagi mereka semua yang ingin balas dendam.

"Bialkan olang yaoi itu, ayo kita nikmati momen kita cendili, Tetcuya."

* * *

Melupakan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang masih sibuk sendiri, Akashi menarik Kuroko masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dengan segala keabsolutan tak terbantahkan.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko heran kenapa Akashi dengan tubuh kecilnya, dapat begitu kuat menyeretnya paksa. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun—"

Akashi berjalan cepat, menarik Kuroko masuk ke kamar mandi dan dengan kekuatan sihirnya, langsung membuat pintu raksasa di belakang mereka tertutup meninggalkan suara dentum menggema.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Ayo, cekalang kau halus mandikan aku!" perintah Akashi, "Aku mau kau menggocok tubuhku campai cebelcih-belcihnya, Tetcuya!"

Kuroko hampir meretakkan topeng datarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau kebelatan, Tetcuya? Katanya kau cayang padaku?"

"Iya. Tapi Akashi-kun, nanti kita bisa sama-sama mimisan kalau mandi berdua."

"Cudah kuduga, Tetcuya," Akashi menyeringai menang, "Kau ini napcu cekali padaku. ya."

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda yang teramat sangat jujur, dan di usianya yang ke-15 tahun ini Ia tidak bisa berjanji lagi di depan makam leluhur ... Sampai kapan dirinya bisa bertahan datar jika takdir nyatanya berlaku sekejam ini padanya.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak nafsu. Aku hanya malu kalau—eh?"

Kuroko merona dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua belah tangan.

"A-ano, sebaiknya jangan dibuka dulu bajumu. Aku belum siap mental. Tolong kasihani aku. Sekali saja tolong kasihani aku, Akashi-kun."

**Bersambung ….**

* * *

Hai saya datang lagi! xDD Saya bales review dulu, sekalian kenalan xDD

**xxx** akashi memang nggak terkalahkan apapun keadaannya kecuali jadi korban kampanye hitam ehe

**Sarashiin**a iyah ini sudah lanjut, akashi mau ngga nikah sama **Sarashiina **dilamar cewe tuh bos

**sofi asat** jangan dipuji imut, akashi maunya dipuji 'perkasa' xD

**UraHime Hikaru** salam kenal juga, tenang aja GoM punya banyak scene di sini biar akashi makin stress

**akashi waifu** nggak saya bales dah mba akashi waifu ini emang paling bisa ngomporin orang saya jadi galo hahaha

**Yuna Seijuurou** hai salam kenal juga Yuna, akashi nggak akan tumbuh besar karena tingginya juga bakalan segitu2 aja haha *dilempar gunting*

**KuroAmalia** Iya ini lanjut, ngukuk itu apa bedanya sama panekuk haha xD

**Nam Min Seul** Halo, ketemu lagi *sokapgw* memang sengaja kok akashi cadel kayak begitu kadang "s" kadang "c" soalnya kalo "c" semua kadang susah dipahami hehe

**Flow Love** sudah diapdet bibeh xD

**Saory Athena Namikaze** Ane emang tukang keluyuran jadi muncul di fandom ini Saory-san. Kalo MOS ajak tuh akashi buat ngerjain junior *janganditirudirumahiniberbahayapakaibanget*

**Bona Nano** makasih ucapan selamat datangnya saya seneng hehe aomine bukan saingan terberat, tapi tergelap *dilemparsandalaomine*

**SevenRadcilffe **GoM disemangatin tapi akashi kok nggak disemangatin nanti ngamuk loh xD

**opitiopi** pedofil kuroko detected xDDD nggak kuroko nggak pedopil kok, dia cuma terlalu patuh /ngek

**ayanesakura chan** tadi ada ngukuk sekarang ada NGUQUQ ajaib semua emang ini kosakatanya hahaha

**lidyatetsu06** ga kecil ga besar akashi emang tetep sadis brow ;D kalo nggak sadis bukan akashi namanya *disihir akashi*

**nigie cassie** nangis terhura *pingsanngakak* iya ini memang multichapter biar akashi puas ngegoda kuroko xD

**babyberrypie** thanks for fave, akashi posesif karena (menurut dia) tetsuya lahir cuma buat akashi haha

**46Neko-Kucing-Ganteng** tetsuya bukan pedooo xD

**Zhang Fei** ini updetnya silakan dinikmati (kalau bisa dinikmati)

**Shizuka Miyuki** jangan bilang2 kalau akashi barusan tobat ngompol dong xD

**Karui Hikari** bos mafia hahaha saya pakai sebutanmu untuk akashi di chapter ini yah

**Monggu** beneran udah nunggu harem!Kuroko sampe berabad2? xD kalo gedean dikit ya mungkin kelakuannya udah membahayakan semesta xD

**haradakiyoshi** profil pic mu keren, serius. Akashi ganteng banget kelihatan tampan dan psiko (ini gue kenapa jadi salah fokus sih)

Sekian dulu, minna-san. Mohon kritik dan saran untuk perbaikannya. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Siapa bilang semua anak kecil itu inosen. Akashi Seijuurou buktinya. Biarpun banyak yang bilang kecil-kecil cabe rawit, sebenarnya Akashi lebih cocok dijuluki 'kecil-kecil _cabe-cabean'_.

Jangan salahkan _fetish_ Akashi yang tertarik pada seorang _uke_ dan bercita-cita mulia jadi seorang _seme_. Bagi Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah segalanya dan segalanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Di usia 5 tahun, Akashi belum paham dunia ini kejam. Dengan santainya Ia mengaku mencintai Kuroko, dengan manisnya Ia berjanji akan menikahi Kuroko, dan dengan seenak jidatnya Ia mengibaratkan Kuroko adalah seekor penguin yang cuma butuh disayang-sayang.

Tapi Akashi masih terlalu cadel untuk bilang, "Penguin."

Jadi, panggilan sayangnya pada Kuroko adalah, "Pinikiyin."

Masalahnya, kisah cinta lintas _kingdom_ antara pinikiyin dan cabe sepertinya tidak bisa berjalan semulus paha Horikita Mai-chan. Selain karena perasaan sesama jenis adalah terlarang, Akashi dan Kuroko telah berani menjalani hubungan lintas generasi.

Kalau ditanya kenapa, si manusia cilik selalu berfatwa bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang absolut, fundamental, transendental. Entah darimana Ia bisa mendapatkan paham seperti itu—mungkin ajaran _nyusruk_ Hyuuga Junpei—yang jelas jawaban penuh keyakinan Akashi selalu bisa membuat seluruh penentang cinta mereka mundur teratur setelah mohon ampun sujud sungkem.

Padahal Akashi juga nggak ngerti-ngerti amat cinta itu benda model apa. Apakah sejenis cireng, apakah sejenis tahu gejrot, apakah juga sejenis mobil tamiya. Aduh, pokoknya Akashi _beneran aishiteru tenan _sama Kuroko, terserah orang mendefinisikan cinta sebagai gorengan atau mainan macam apa, pokoknya Akashi selalu cinta sama Kuroko—_tresno nganti modar._

Kembali pada Akashi yang galau dan pinikiyin-nya yang sekarat.

"Tetcuya, jangan mati. Kalau Tetcuya mati aku main kayambol sama siapa?"

Kebanyakan nonton sinetron Endonesa rupanya membuat Akashi dewasa sebelum waktunya hingga semua hal disematinya dengan jargon _unleash your imagination_.

Kuroko mengantuk, diartikan minta bobok bareng. Kuroko mau mandi, diartikan pengin mandi bareng. Kuroko mau beli obat panu, diartikan pengin beli rapet wangi. Kuroko bersimbah darah mimisan, diartikan terkapar karena keguguran.

"Tetcuya, bangun. Tetcuya, aku udah pakai celanaku lagi kok. Jangan pingcan lagi, aku khawatil."

Satu fakta lagi tentang Akashi Seijuurou; selain suka ngaku-ngaku jagoan, Ia selalu melakukan segalanya berdasarkan _scientific approach_ alias pendekatan ilmiah.

"Tetcuya?"

Satu. Mengamati—Akashi mengamati Kuroko yang kondisinya tak lebih baik dari pasien _code blue_. Akashi berkeringat dingin, takut jika destinasi akhirnya untuk menikahi Kuroko tidak tercapai dan status kependudukannya di _database_ catatan sipil tiba-tiba berubah jadi 'duda cerai mati'.

"Tetcuya, bangun. Pangelan cudah datang."

Percaya diri berlebihan adalah sifat bawaan lahir Akashi.

"Tetcuya, kenapa bica begini? Kenapa beldalah-dalah?"

Dua. Menanya—Akashi bertanya-tanya kenapa hanya berbekal dirinya lucut celana kodok, Kuroko-nya sudah kolaps hampir sakaratul maut. Dan Akashi mulai menyadari bahwa mungkin Kuroko butuh gemblengan pesantren untuk belajar pengendalian diri karena bisa-bisa kalau mereka jadi pasutri, baru malam pertama Kuroko sudah inalilahi.

"Apa aku halus melakukan cecuatu yang ekstelim, ya?"

Tiga. Tabulasi data—Akashi melakukan serangkaian upaya terapan. Ia memanjat dan duduk di perut si _uke_ yang terkapar di pinggir kolam pemandian. Akashi mengelus dahi Kuroko, menarik-narik jempolnya, menggelitik perutnya, bahkan menampar pipinya bagai seorang _harem_ teraniaya.

Tapi Kuroko tidak mau bangun juga, dan Akashi akhirnya dengan senang hati melakukan usaha lanjutan yaitu melucuti baju Kuroko sampai si korban_ topless_ dalam posisi telentang.

"Ih, Tetcuya polno."

Pura-puranya sih tutup mata, tapi ngintip juga _tuh _akhirnya. Pakai dua mata, malah.

"Cekci."

Bersikap_ tsundere_ memang bukanlah paham Akashi. Tapi biarpun Ia mengeluarkan komentar mencela, mata lucunya justru bersinar bling-bling bagai lampu pasaraya.

"Pinikiyin-ku cekci banget."

Baiklah. Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Tahu ada tontonan seru, Akashi kecil tetaplah bisa histeris sendiri, dan tidak masuk kategori OOC karena yang memergokinya saat itu hanya kucuran air kran dan sepasang cicak yang sibuk main tindih-tindihan.

"Aku mau jadi cuamimu. Aku mau, Tetcuya! Kau ini memang tampang bidadali, hati tingki wingki, tapi bodimu Mela Balbi." Dan masih merupakan misteri dalam sejarah dunia, Akashi Seijuurou berani mengomparasikan penguin manisnya dengan nama besar seorang penyanyi dangdut saweran.

"Tidak bangun juga, ya?"

Empat—menganalisis data. Malang tak dapat ditolak, _uke_ tak dapat diraih. Segala cara telah dilakukan oleh Akashi, tapi Kuroko rupanya masih betah pingsan.

"Apa aku butuh melakukan ci-pi-al?"

Standarnya, CPR adalah kombinasi dari pembukaan jalan napas dan pemijatan jantung. Tapi CPR versi Akashi adalah CPR versi milenium yaitu _Cium Pipi Resuscitation_. Mungkin kapan-kapan Akashi harus bersiap melakukan konferensi pers lantaran menerima surel gugatan dari dua ratus lima puluh juta tenaga medis dari seluruh dunia.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai, Tetcuya. Ciap-ciap, ya."

Pipi gembil Akashi udah _piwi-piwi_ sendiri saat memulai aksinya.

Cup—suara kecupan pertama masih sopan.

Cup, cup, cup—suara kecupan kedua mulai anarki.

Cup, cup, cup, cup, cup—suara kecupan selanjutnya mulai terkesan horni.

Cup, cup, cup, cup, cup, cup, cup, cup, cup—_stop_, suara kecupannya sudah tercemari birahi.

Akashi mengusap bibirnya yang sudah penuh_ saliva_. Kembali duduk di perut Kuroko, berkedip-kedip bingung.

Akashi mengulum jempol, memandang Tetsuya-nya yang tampaknya lebih senang berada dalam kondisinya yang melayang-layang antara hidup dan mati.

"Tetcuya, bangun, aku tidak mau jadi duda."

Akashi mulai frustasi. Mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya ikut bunuh diri. Sebuah pikiran berbahaya yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat. Tapi studi psikoanalisis oleh ahli jiwa WHO berinisial R.E.O beberapa ratus juta tahun kemudian akan menegaskan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou ternyata, biarpun kelakuannya sengak, si penyihir cilik tetap terlalu takut mengarungi hidup dan berkelana dalam kesendirian.

"Tetcuya, halus belapa kali lagi aku bilang cinta bial Tetcuya mau bangun dan meluk aku?"

Akashi tidak bersedia jadi jomblo dan tidak rela diberi peran jadi tuyul jomblo. Alasannya hanya dua—satu, karena Ia bersemangat jika ada Tetsuya, dan alasan kedua karena kalau Akashi jomblo tidak ada yang bisa di-_yandere_-in.

Mungkin, akan lebih baik kalau Kuroko beneran mati aja daripada hidup cuma untuk dianiaya.

Tapi, Akashi sayang Kuroko, Kuroko juga sayang Akashi.

Gagal dengan pendekatan ilmiah, Akashi ternyata memutuskan menyerah. Lagu kematian mulai terdengar, beserta suara cicit burung gagak yang disinyalir adalah peliharaan Izuki Shun sang menteri hubungan masyarakat sekaligus aktor sinetron GGG (Ganteng-Ganteng Garing).

_Well done_, lupakan Shun, kembali ke Akashi.

Aura kematian muncul di seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Sabun-sabun berbusa tanpa digosok, sikat punggung bergoyang misterius, pasta gigi jatuh mubadzir ke dalam kloset, suster keramas tobat terus jadi konsumen shampo hijab—dan semua hal yang horor mengiringi hati polos Akashi yang tengah berada di ambang kehancuran.

"Tetcuya," Akashi memeluk perut Kuroko, "apa aku halus bunuh dili juga?"

Akashi langsung memikirkan cara bunuh diri paling instan, titip sebotol minuman berkarbonasi _plus _sekaplet parasetamol kalau nanti malem budaknya si Junpei mau berangkat nongkrong ke warkop.

"Tetcuya … aku tidak mau mati cia-cia."

Nyatanya Akashi Seijuurou memang berpaham oportunis. Daripada mati sia-sia tanpa pernah mendapatkan ciuman pertama, lebih baik memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Aku cium bibilmu yang melah itu, ya. Cebagai ucapan celamat tinggal."

Akashi bling-bling lagi. _Piwi-piwi_ lagi.

"Tetcuya, aku cinta kamu."

Bibir mereka mendekat. Dan—

"AKASHI-KUN!"

Kuroko Tetsuya bangun tiba-tiba.

JDUK.

Akashi Seijuurou yang tadinya sudah sibuk berdelusi ria di atas perutnya jatuh menggelinding, terguling-guling di lantai seperti bola.

"Akashi-kun—"

Jduk, jduk, jduk.

Kepala buntal Akashi _puyeng_ gara-gara membentur ubin warna-warni.

"Tetcuyaaa." Akashi melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa jadi berparade memutari kepalanya.

_Fix_,_ genre_ _tragedy _mereka akhirnya berakhir gagal klimaks. Tapi derita Akashi Seijuurou belum berakhir sampai di sini karena si bocah sakti masih terus menggelinding dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

Dunia ini dinamis, tadi Akashi yang menangis, sekarang gantian Kuroko yang histeris.

"Akashi-kun …"

"Tetcuya, aku cinta Tetcuya. Celamat tingg—"

BYURRR.

Terlambat sudah. Mungkin cinta cabe dan pinikiyin memang cukup sampai di sini.

"A-Akashi-kun …"

Kuroko Tetsuya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tubuh gembil Akashi Seijuurou sukses tercebur ke dalam kolam pemandian sedalam 5,987654321 meter.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pip Pop!**

**Chapter 3**

**Aka x Kuro, untuk chapter ini Aka vs Mido. Nista!Aka. Nista!Mido.**

.

.

.

_A real man makes his own luck._

.

Orang ganteng yang beruntung adalah calon suami idaman, dan malam itu Midorima Shintarou-lah yang mendapatkan kesempatan pertama mengajar Kuroko Tetsuya berdasarkan kenyataan bahwa Ia menang dalam permainan monopoli tadi siang.

"Ah, aku tidak percaya Midorima-cchi menang-ssu! Seharusnya aku duluan yang mengajar Kuroko-cchi, ssu!"

"Sialan, Midorima! Mati aja kau di antara debu dan lumut! Aku tidak rela Tetsu kau perawani duluan!"

"Mido-chin … Ya sudahlah, salam aja buat Kuro-chin ya."

Midorima menjadi kebanggaan keluarga setelah sukses menyingkirkan Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi dengan mengantongi investasi dunia akhirat berupa hak kepemilikan 15 hotel, 234 rumah, 6 negara, 1 perusahaan air, 2 perusahaan listrik, 1 pelabuhan udara, serta uang tunai senilai 234.961.000 Yen. Dan sebagai _reward_, sekarang Ia berada di salah satu sudut perpustakaan bersama Kuroko, dengan menggenggam sebuah kapur tulis dan penggaris sepanjang 1 meter yang siap digebukkan kapan saja kalau ada tikus pengganggu berani menyelinap masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

* * *

"Kuroko, kau siap belajar?"

Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru datang langsung duduk manis dan memandang polos gurunya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang—eh, kenapa kau juga di sini, nanodayo …!?"

Akashi Seijuurou duduk bersila sambil senyum-senyum di samping Kuroko, dan tidak mau pergi juga meski sudah diusir Midorima pakai gebrakan penggaris segede gaban.

"Celamat malam. Maap aku telambat."

"Akashi-kun," rupanya Kuroko kaget juga karena tiba-tiba si tuyul sudah menyelinap di samping tempat duduknya, "kenapa ada di sini? Tadi katanya mau bobok dulu karena capek tadi habis tenggelam di dalam kolam?"

Midorima diam-diam nahan ketawa melihat Akashi bersemu merah karena aibnya dibongkar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kuat cekolah kalena aku ceme, Tetcuya."

Akashi melepas tas kodoknya, mengeluarkan bekal spesial karya Himuro Tatsuya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengikrarkan jadi budaknya karena takut diancam akan disihir jadi _seme_—berupa sekotak nasi goreng sosis yang dicetak bentuk panda dan sebuah botol minum portabel dengan kuping kelinci berisi susu kental manis rasa stroberi.

"Bocah nakal, lebih baik kau pergi saja, nanodayo," usir Midorima sambil menahan diri untuk tidak men-_smash_ tubuh mungil Akashi dengan segepok Kamus Besar Bahasa Teiko.

"Kenapa, Pak Gulu?"

Akashi—yang sepertinya sekrup otak penghasil kepribadian _yandere_-nya sedikit longgar karena insiden kecebur kolam tadi pagi—sekarang malah menatap Midorima dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak nakal, kok. Aku mau nunggu Tetcuya belajal cambil ikut cekolah juga kalena aku juga pengin pintal," jawab Akashi inosen, "boleh 'kan, Pak Gulu?"

Kalau tidak tersentuh dengan ekspresi Akashi sekarang, berarti hati Midorima terkonfigurasi dari batu bata.

"B-boleh," Midorima tiba-tiba ingin mengadopsi Akashi jadi anaknya, "t-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nanodayo!"

Akashi kecil masih mesam-mesem.

"Kalau cudah boleh," Akashi memanjat naik di atas meja, "Pak Gulu baca ini dulu, ya … Pip pop!"

Midorima tersentak saat melihat sebuah buku besar setebal Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Pidana tiba-tiba sudah disodorkan Akashi kepadanya.

"Apa ini, nanodayo?" Midorima bingung, "Tapi bukan berarti aku bingung, nanodayo!"—maaf pemirsa, sikap _cundeh_ Midorima memang sudah bawaan orok.

"Baca aja Pak Gulu," Akashi nyeruput susu stroberinya, dan memaksa Kuroko mencicipi minumannya dengan memancarkan aura penganut BDSM dan vandalisme, "Ayo cedikit caja cobain, Tetcuya. Jangan menolakku, cupaya kamu tau kalau aku tidak telalu cuka manis-manis kecuali cenyum Tetcuya yang manis."

Midorima kepengin muntah—_ebuseh gombal banget, padahal badannya aja muat masuk lubang idung gue._

Midorima membenarkan kacamata, membaca sampulnya.

"Undang-Undang Teiko nomor 4 _garing _11—ini apa sih, nanodayo?"

Sementara Midorima bingung sendiri, Akashi dan Kuroko sibuk main sruput-sruputan susu.

"Hoi, Akashi, kamu ini sebenarnya memberiku apa, nanodayo?"

Akashi yang kini berada di pangkuan Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Midorima yang sudah sibuk main pasang tampang gahar. "Itu UUT nomol empat gaying cebelas, icinya pelatulan-pelatulan dasal yang halus dipatuhi oleh gulu-gulu Tetcuya. Di dalamnya ada empat latus cebelas pacal, dan macing-macing pacal ada celatus empat belas ayat. Untuk Pak Gulu Midolima ada di pacal catu. Cilakan dibaca dulu, Pak Gulu. Jangan ganggu aku dan Tetcuya lagi minum cucu."

Midorima, sumpah, pengin nerjunin Akashi dari Menara Petronas.

"Maksudnya apa ini, nanodayo! Guru Kuroko itu aku, dan aku tidak ingin disetir oleh bocah sekecil kancing jas hujan seperti kamu! Ini penghinaan berat bagiku, nanodayo! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga sebelum aku laporkan kamu pada Bawaslu!"

"Tapi aku tidak ikut cengketa Pilples," Akashi kembali naik ke atas meja. Tahu kalau harga diri Midorima kelewat tinggi, Ia kembali pasang tampang sok pengin diadopsi dan membuat Midorima tak tega melihat mata polosnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Pak Gulu tolong jangan bikin Cei cedih. Cei cayang Tetcuya."

Midorima sekarang jadi pengin nerjunin dirinya sendiri dari Menara Petronas.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko akhirnya angkat bicara setelah susunya habis, "turuti saja, aku mohon."

_Kenapa hidup ini begitu berat kenapaaa_—Midorima hampir kena _stroke_ melihat dua mata beda warna menyorot melankolis ingin menggempur sifat _tsundere_-nya. Aduh kenapa tidak lebih baik saja Ia bungkus hotel dan _real estate_ monopolinya jadi parsel hantaran dan melamar Kuroko di tempat saat ini juga? Lagipula dengan uang sebanyak itu Ia bisa memborong seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai. Dengan uang sebanyak itu juga Ia bisa mengirim Akashi ke Laut Mati.

"Sudahlah jangan mandang aku gitu, nanodayo," Midorima pusing sendiri, "baiklah, baiklah. Aku turuti aturanmu, bocah tengik. Sekarang kita mulai belajar saja, nanodayo!"

Akashi, diam-diam, masih bisa nyengir setan.

"Benal, ya, Pak Gulu? Ceolang laki-laki sejati dilalang menjilat ludahnya cendili, ya."

* * *

Setengah jam dilalui Midorima Shintarou dalam kesengsaraan.

"Jadi pandangan filsafat kuno seperti pemikiran Aristoteles menegaskan bahwa perempuan adalah ciptaan yang tidak sempurna dan hanya berperan sebagai objek reseptif, nanodayo. Mereka menerima penyerbukan dari pasangannya secara sepihak, dan itu ditentang—"

"Pak Gulu."

"APA, NANODAYO!?"

"Bica ambilkan laket nyamuk? Di kamalnya Tetcuya ada catu. Aku digigit nyamuk kakiku melah-melah."

* * *

Satu jam dilalui Midorima Shintarou sembari berulang-ulang mengutuki hilangnya pengakuan akan hak asasi manusia.

"Jangan salah sangka, Kuroko, Charles Darwin dalam _On the Origin of Species_ tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa manusia berasal dari kera, nanodayo. Darwin hanya mengatakan bahwa manusia dan seluruh makhluk hidup termasuk bakteri dan kera berasal dari satu _common ancestor_ berupa protein sederhana yang kemudian terpecah membentuk rantai sebagai embrio dalam pembentukan pohon evolusi—"

"Pak Gulu, pencilku patah."

"TERUS APA AKU HARUS BILANG WOW GITU, NANODAYO!?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, celutin pencilku aku tidak bica menulis dengan pencil buntung cepelti ini."

* * *

Satu setengah jam dilalui Midorima Shintarou sebagaimana seorang korban kejahatan kemanusiaan.

"Jika menulis karangan indah perhatikan benar dalam bahasa apa kau menulisnya, Kuroko. Kalau kau berusaha untuk menjelaskan seorang lelaki yang berasal dari Yunani dan kau menyelipkan penjelasan untuk kosakata berbahasa Yunani di dalam bagian dialog, hal ini akan menjadi gangguan fatal, nanodayo. Terkecuali kalau kau ingin memberikan penjelasan sebagai bagian deskripsi—"

"Pak Gulu, bagi kapul tulisnya cama aku."

"UNTUK APA, NANODAYO …!?"

"Aku mau main pula-pula jualan cabu-cabu."

* * *

Dua jam dilalui Midorima Shintarou sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa Ia harus dilahirkan ke dunia.

"Dalam belajar tentang reseptor rasa sakit seperti ini, kita mengenal adanya _reffered pain pathway_. Misalnya, seorang pasien menderita gangguan jantung, Ia bisa saja mengalami rasa sakit di bagian tubuh lain bukan hanya di dada, nanodayo. Hal ini bisa terjadi karena adanya jalur saraf yang berhimpit sehingga kita merasakan sakit di bagian yang jauh dari letak organ yang bersangkutan—"

"Kalau calon uke yang ditakcil cudah punya ceme cakitnya di mana, Pak Gulu?"

"SAKITNYA TUH DI SINIII, NANODAYO."

"Ehehe."

Mendengar tawa inosen dari bibir Akashi, Midorima beneran _stress_, "DUH KAU INI MENGGANGGU SAJA AKASHI-BONCEL, NANODAYOO! PERGI SANA IKUT KEMPING KE SEGITIGA BERMUDA AKU TIDAK BUTUH KAU DI SINI MENGGANGGUKU DAN KUROKO SAJA KAU INI, NANODAYO!"

"Tapi aku bocan, Pak Gulu. Aku pengin dibuatin jus jeyuk."

* * *

Dan entah sampai kapan Midorima akan tersiksa karena kelakuan Akashi yang sudah masuk jahanam _version_.

"Jus jeyuknya nggak pakai gula tapi cucunya yang banyak, ya."

"BIKIN SENDIRI SANA!" Midorima murka dengan tidak elitnya, "KUROKO, BILANG SAMA KIYOSHI AKU BESOK MAU MUDIK SAJA KE KAMPUNG NAN JAUH DI MATO! AKU TIDAK BETAH LAMA-LAMA DI SARANG SETAN SEPERTI INI …! AKU ALERGI SAMA MAKHLUK HALUS INI, NANODAYO!"

"M-Midorima-kun …," Kuroko keder. _Motherboard_ otak Midorima ternyata sudah kepalang_ error_ diinvasi virus Trojan produk unggulan yang baru di-_launching_ oleh tim IT Akashi's Corporation. "Jangan marah, kau membuatku … takut."

"Oi, Cinthalo. Jangan histelis gitu, ah," Akashi melirik menghina, "Tetcuya balu caja kegugulan jangan dikagetin."

"Aku tidak hamil, Akashi-kun! Sudah kubilang tadi!"

"AH TERSERAH KAMULAH, AKASHI! SUMPAH AKU BELUM PERNAH KETEMU BOCAH SEPERTI KAMU, NANODAYO! EMAKMU DULU NYIDAM APA SAMPAI BISA KELUAR MANUSIA MACAM KAMU, AKU SAMPAI HERAN, NANODAYO!"

"Telus aku halus bilang WOW gitu?"

"GYAAH MATI SAJA KAU AKASHIII …!"

"Nanodayo-mu lupa 'tuh belum dicebutin."

"SYAITOOON! PADAHAL TINGGIMU TIDAK LEBIH DARI TINGGI LUTUTKU!"

"Coli, Cinthalo. Kualitas ceolang ceme ditentukan dali kemampuan modusnya bukan dali tinggi badan."

"BISA AJA YA KALAU NGELES, NANODAYO …! ADUH SUMPAH YA AKASHI, RASANYA GUE JADI BERCITA-CITA BUAT CEBURIN BADAN KECIL LO ITU KE DALAM KALENG SARDEN—"

Midorima pun juga berubah jadi anak _gawl _kalau lagi marah—ketularan Aomine.

"Jangan, Chintalo. Kaleng calden tidak akan muat menampung luapan cintaku yang tak telbendung pada Tetcuya."

_Gombal dan songongnya ternyata beneran selangit, beh._

"Nggak usah tersipu gitulah, Kuroko. Gombal level pasar aja aku juga bisa, nanodayo."

"Tumben gak cundel kamu, Chintalo."

"Sudah, cukup. Kalian berdua, sudah ayo belajar lagi," Kuroko pusing, depresi parah karena_ kedapetan_ peran naas jadi wasit, "kalian bikin aku sedih."

"Ah, terserah kalian sajalah, nanodayo! Kau juga jangan pasang tampang imut gitu, Kuroko—TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU TERTARIK PADAMU, NANODAYO!"

Midorima Shintarou baru saja memutuskan—meskipun sangkakala hari akhir sudah ditiup, meskipun tiba-tiba Aomine Daiki berubah jadi bintang iklan sabun Cinsui, meskipun hilal sudah kelihatan di atas 2 derajat, meskipun ramalan cuaca dari BMKG jadi nurut aturan Oha Asa sekalipun—demi harga dirinya yang menembus langit ketujuh, Ia takkan pernah lagi percaya pada pandangan melas bocah tengik bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Titik.

"Cilakan mudik becok tidak apa-apa," Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, "tapi buatin jus jeyuk dulu."

"Jus jeruk mulu! Dapur jauh, nanodayooo," Midorima hampir melempar Akashi yang kini sudah pasang _pose_ tidur-tiduran dengan bantal paha Kuroko menggunakan kapur tulis, "buat saja sendiri, nanodayo!"

"Tapi aku belum bica pake belendel," Akashi meletakkan tangan Kuroko di atas keningnya—minta dielus-elus maksudnya, "Pak Gulu maca tega membialkan anak kecil digiles mecin belendel kalena belum bica belhati-hati menggunakannya."

Kalau boleh jujur, Midorima lebih memilih Akashi digiles mesin traktor daripada digiles mesin blender.

"Aku tidak sudi, nanodayo!" Midorima hampir melempar Akashi ke luar jendela kalau tidak ingat Ia bisa saja kena jerat pidana dengan tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap anak di bawah umur. "Kau pergi saja sana! Mengganggu pemandangan, nanodayo!"

"Tapi Midorima-kun sudah janji," Kuroko dengan polosnya malah makin memperkeruh suasana. "Tadi katanya pasal satu ayat dua—"

"Bacakan untuk dia, Tetcuya. Ciapa tahu Chintalo amnecia."

Perasaan Midorima terlanjur nggak enak—_bener, kan, bener, kan._ Panggilan 'Pak Gulu' itu cuma modal untuk memperalat dirinya doang. Biar Ia tidak sadar kalau mau dijadikan tumbal romusha. _Dasar Akashi setan krucil. _Pea_, badan sekecil kuman tapi modusnya sejagat raya—_Midorima bersumpah Ia benar-benar ingin mengulek Akashi sampai jadi rujak cingur.

"Baik, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko dengan tampang monotonnya, menarik buku segede _spring bed_ _king size _yang jadi andalan Akashi.

Kuroko berdeham _moe_ ala uke ditambah sedikit desahan seksi—silakan bayangkan sendiri.

"UUT nomor 4 garing 11, pasal satu ayat satu."

Midorima sampai ingin menggigit papan tulis, Akashi sudah nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Bunyinya, guru dari Kuroko Tetsuya-nya Akashi Seijuurou hanya berhak mengajari, bukan menyentuh, mencolek, meraba, apalagi memiliki. Pelanggaran terhadap ayat ini akan dikenakan sanksi sebesar 411.000 Yen tunai, atau kurungan sekurang-kurangnya 11 ditambah 4 alias 15 tahun penjara."

Midorima berlagak songong, duduk dan kipas-kipas pakai duit.

"Kecil itu sih," akhirnya ada kesempatan baginya untuk membanggakan diri, "hartaku 234.961.000 Yen. Bahkan aku bisa membeli Kuroko seutuhnya, nanodayo—tapi aku saja yang tidak level dengannya, nanodayo."

Akashi cemberut, Kuroko dengan tampang polosnya menunjuk harta brana Midorima, "Tapi itu cuma uang monopoli, Midorima-kun. Aku tidak bisa dinafkahi dengan uang mainan."

JLEB.

Midorima gagal klimaks.

Akashi dengan suara cadelnya langsung _berabe_ nyanyi _I'm The Champion._

"Kalau begitu cebutkan pacal catu ayat dua, Tetcuya," desak Akashi, semakin kegirangan karena berhasil total menyudutkan Midorima.

"Pasal satu ayat dua," Kuroko membalik halaman buku di tangannya, "bunyinya, jika sudah sepakat mau menerima_ job _jadi guru Kuroko Tetsuya-nya Akashi, juga harus menerima _blow job_ jadi babu Akashi—eh, kok perasaan undang-undang buatanmu kejam sekali ya, Akashi-kun? Aku jadi kasihan sama Midorima-kun."

Midorima sungguh ingin menculik Kuroko dan mengawininya sejauh-jauhnya di KUA (Kantor Urusan Andromeda). Demi mendengar nada polos Kuroko yang beneran menunjukkan bukti nyata bahwa Kuroko ini imut tapi_ loading_-nya lama, kacamata Midorima sampai melorot dari tempatnya bertahta.

_Daritadi napa kasihannya_, _plis peka dikit dong sama ngenesnya hidup abang, neng._

"Lanjutin macih ada pacal catu ayat tiga," Akashi membuka bekal pandanya dan makan dengan damai tanpa rela bagi-bagi.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

Sial kuadrat, Kuroko ternyata masih tega menyiksa hidup Midorima.

"Ehm. Jika sudah jadi guru dari Kuroko Tetsuya-nya Akashi Seijuurou dan ingin memutuskan hubungan kerja melalui tindakan PHK, dapat dilakukan secepat mungkin dengan cara saksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya—eh, ini kok sepertinya Akashi-kun berharap sekali kalau Midorima-kun cepat mengundurkan diri?"

_Fix,_ Akashi memang beneran berniat mendepaknya dari jabatan. Duh, UUT itu benar-benar butuh direvisi atau langsung saja dikirimkan master kopiannya untuk dibakar oleh tim pengadilan negara.

"Lanjutkan caja, Tetcuya."

"Baik, Akashi-kun," cinta adalah nurut, nurut adalah cinta. Ternyata Kuroko cukup sholehah untuk selalu menuruti titah Akashi, "pasal satu ayat empat, kalau berusaha untuk membantah Akashi dan mempengaruhi Kuroko Tetsuya-nya Akashi untuk menyeleweng, maka hukuman yang diberikan adalah hukuman mati—"

"CUKUP!" Midorima melambaikan tangan histeris ke arah kamera, "AKU TIDAK KUAT LAGI, NANODAYO!"

Akashi tertawa setan, Kuroko bengong dan Midorima lari terbirit-birit keluar perpustakaan.

"AKU MAU MENGUNDURKAN DIRI SAJA, NANODAYO—"

BRAK!

"M-maaf, Mas."

Midorima bertabrakan dengan seseorang, buku-buku bertebaran, mereka sama-sama meminta maaf dengan nada gelagapan, dan berusaha untuk sama-sama memunguti buku di lantai tapi nggak jadi karena saking kagetnya kepala mereka sampai kejedot barengan.

"Ah, sakit, nanodayo! Hati-hati kepalamu jangan diciumkan kepalaku!"

"M-maaf, beneran maaf."

"Kalau minta maaf berguna buat apa ada pengadilan Tipikor, nanodayo."

"Sumpah aku nggak sengaja, Mas."

Midorima ingin memaki lagi, tapi …

"Eh?"

"Kau …?"

_Tidak mungkin._

"Kau 'kan …"

_Backsound_ Cinta Mati Tiga Belas mengalun pelan dari langit-langit istana.

"Etto, kau ini …"

Mereka beradu pandang selama kurang lebih 1 jam 43 menit 57 detik.

"Ano … Shin-chan?"

**Bersambung ...  
**

* * *

Kiaara mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk seluruh readers Pip Pop! di mana pun berada.

Kelas Midorima saya bikin duluan karena kemarin yang paling banyak di notice di kotak review adalah Midorin. Hahaha. Selebihnya, saya mohon maaf sekali belum bisa bales review satu-satu :'). Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah berkenan menyempatkan diri membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
